Hollywood murder
by enawaldstein
Summary: Major Crimes has to take over a gruesome series of murders. Here's my first fanfiction story. I don't own anything. It's rated M just to be safe and while I don't know where this is going it's more of an ensemble story
1. Chapter 1

It was a tense atmosphere when Sharon reached the latest crime scene. Chief Pope himself had MC set on this case. It was the second of what seemed to become a series. Sharon knew from Provenza's and Flynn's gaze that this one was bad. Even worse was the grumpy attitude of the Colleagues from Hollywood division who had worked the case so far. The press was on it since the first victim. People tend to suddenly care for prostitutes when they turn up dead. Normally she wouldn't have come herself but Provenza had called her since he lacked rank to order everyone around and it seemed like Hollywood, or more Dt. Lieutenant Kerby wasn't going to give up the case easily. When he saw the Captain approaching he sneered to one of his Sergeants "Who need's her!"

"Lieutenant Kerby", Sharon greeted in her best FID-tone reserved for uncooperative Policemen "still difficulties in following orders?" she asked with her usual smirk and clipped tone.

"This is our case Captain. We worked the last one and this one isn't different", he spat while Sharon drew nearer, keeping her hands in her black trench. She stopped right in front of Kerby who was about Flynn's age and height albeit broader built and less fit. "You better listen. Chief Pope ordered us to take over, do you really want to piss off the boss?" she had very pointedly drawn out Pope's name. And when Kerby turned with a huff and took his detectives with him, leaving the officers to assist MC in blocking the crime scene behind.

"Is it a coincidence or has the good Lieutenant crossed your path before," Lt. Flynn asked following Kerby's departing entourage with his glance.

"It's more like we crossed swords" Sharon answered following Kerby's departure into the early morning light. Flynn shrugged "Hey he's gone! Don't worry he seemed pretty impressed when you mentioned Pope."

"You should ask yourself how much trouble Kerby means when I need to rely on Pope's order to make him surrender."

"Gee. Do you always mention a superiors name to get your way?" Provenza chipped in.

"I learned a thing or two from a certain former deputy chief", Sharon gave back the ghost of a smile gracing her lips before she turned towards the crime scene, face grimm once more.

"Kendal what can you tell us so far?" she asked the coroner looking down at the bloodied victim. She looked like a well groomed hooker in her late forties and was wearing some Victorian costume. Her legs were drawn up and turned outwards and Sharon didn't need Kendal to tell her that the victim was severely mutilated cause she saw the intestines draped around the woman's neck herself.

"Cause of death?"

"Throat was cut down to the neck that's what killed her."

"Please tell me she was already dead when she was sliced open", she said quietly. "Probably Captain", Kendal answered. She stood up straight again and walked over to Buzz "Please make sure you get these gawkers on camera", she whispered.

Flynn and Provenza where still looking at the victim "This is going to be one hell of an investigation", Flynn said. His partner only grunted in approval and they continued working.

Two weeks later they were none the wiser but media attention had Taylor breathing down on their necks. Since it was the killers second victim Taylor asked for the help of the FBI's BAU. They were swamped and recommended a professor for behavioural analysis from the east coast. Taylor contacted Norton Phillips and got a call back within the hour.

"Chief Taylor?! This is Norton Phillips you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes Professor SSA Strauss recommended you. The BAU isn't able to help us with a gruesome case, but we need a profiler here. My Major Crimes unit is still in the dark about a double homicide."

"It's the courtesan murders isn't it?" Phillips answered leaning back in his chair in Boston. "Yeah that would be the case", Taylor admitted a headache forming behind his eyes. He knew the news had spread but to the east coast? Pope would go ballistic.

"Chief while I agree you need a profiler I can't help you myself but I have just the right person for you. She is one of my post-docs."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send someone who's still wet behind their ears?" Taylor shot back.

"Well perhaps it's a comfort that you'll only have to pay for her flight. Her other expenses are covered by the university."

Chief Taylor, always wary of the budget agreed to have the professors post-doc as a consultant for the investigation. They negotiated the young doctor's arrival and Taylor let the captain know they'd have a profiler on their team the day tomorrow.

Sharon was relieved Taylor had finally given in to her request of additional help so she sent the whole squad home on regular time to have them all fresh and rested there tomorrow. She was about leaving herself when Flynn appeared in the frame of her office's door.

"So we're getting a profiler?" he said.

Sharon shook her head in disbelief "How do you know?"

"Met Taylor in the break room."

The captain smirked "I still don't get why Chief Taylor is such a tattletale."

"But the FBI?" Flynn grimaced "Do we really need them?" he emphasized the last word.

"You have to admit we need help with this one and at this point I'm willing to take every help I can get", she said and he sighed running a hand through his ruffled silvery hair "Well you're probably right."

She grabbed her purse "Let's hope Provenza think's the same", she said heading towards Flynn and the door. She had taken off her glasses and he could see just how tired her eyes looked. He snatched the folder she carried from her "You need some sleep", he said seriously. She was about to remind him she was old enough to know just how much sleep she needed when she saw the concern in his eyes. The fury melted away and exhaustion recaptured her body. "I'm just trying to find what we missed."

"Perhaps we didn't miss anything, why don't you try to clear your head and give it a fresh start tomorrow like you wanted us to do?" he said knowing it'd be more likely she'd yield to a reasonable arguments than a good old "You don't have to better than the boys"- lecture.

"I want to be prepared for this profiler", she said reaching for the file he held out of her reach. "I hate to do this but I'm going to tell Provenza right now what's about to happen if you don't go home and get a good night's sleep Captain. You know we can't have you tired out tomorrow."

She finally gave up and allowed him to place the file on her desk before they haded for the parking garage. The ride in the elevator was spent in silence and just before she got into her car she called after him over her shoulder "If sleep won't find me I'm going to wake you up!"

"If you wake me up I'm coming over and read you a bedtime story!" he called back. She smiled "That's tempting you know!" and got into her car.

"If you only knew" Flynn mumbled to himself getting into his own car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rusty was suprised to see Sharon coming home early. "What happened? Did you wrap up the case?" he asked. She knew he meant the Hollywood case. There were just some cases that were more upfront than others. "No" she said shaking her head. She closed the distance from the door to the kitchen counter "What are you doing?" she asked taking in the picture. The kitchen was battlefield. Every part of the counter was covered with cooking equipment and ingredients to what looked like a several course menu at least to Sharon. Rusty stirred in a pot and had the time to fidget before answering "I didn't know you'd be home early. It's all gone within the hour."

Sharon nodded "I'm not critizing", well not yet she thought, "I'm asking what are you doing?"

"Just a second!" he exclaimed swirling to the oven and checking on something what smelled like beef. Rusty finally had stirred everything and added some herbs here and there when he drew in a deep breath "Ok. I thought since you worked so much recently you could use a real good meal and I saw this on a show last week. Well Lt. Flynn said he'd get you home by nine and Sykes went shopping with me so well could you just I don't know take a nice long bath I promise I'll have everything ready within the hour, ok?"

Sharon couldn't decide if she should cry. This was so sweet. He was such an attentive kid. She nodded "Okay. I'll get out of your way", she finally said and turned to leave for her room. She decided to take that recommended bath and just realized how tense she was when she slid into the hot bubbly water 15 minutes later. Her phone chirped just as she had settled in a comfortable position. It was Flynn texting Did the kid get everything done?

No, you sent me home early she texted back.

May I remind you that you sent everyone home early oh Captain, my Captain. And if you think about it, I tried my best to buy the boy some time

That made her smile And here I thought you were concerned about me

What can I say the boy still has a puppy license

I didn't picture you to be one of kind dogs

Sorry to disappoint. Have a soft spot for the boy like everyone else, just better at hiding it

She smiled. Flynn was really the only one who didn't seem overprotective for Rusty. Her phone rang just when she was about to answer. It was Ricky and she picked up albeit sitting in a bathtup.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm free tonight!"

"No shift?"

"Nope! Got two days off they need me this weekend."

"Oh Ricky we discussed that you cut short these double weekendshifts."

"Mom I can use the time off during the week. I need to run some errands. Besides I called to ask how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Home early and Rusty is cooking a meal that seem's to be a banquet. Have you talked to your sister?"

"Nope she didn't answer her phone when I tried today. Did you?"

"We spoke last week. She's working too much like you."

"We learned from the best. I've got to get going. I'm meeting with some friends!"

"Ok thank's for calling."

"Greetings to Rusty!" with that Ricky hung up. Her mobile chirped again indicating yet another textmessage. It was from Flynn again.

Rusty just sent a picture of the meal I believe you can finish your bath now she read and instantly blushed it was one thing feeling naughty to text in with her Lieutenant while she was in naked in a bathtub and something completely different with him knowing where she was. Of course Rusty had texted with Flynn! He probably texted with everyone, well except Provenza, who probably didn't even know how to send text messages. She took another five minutes to relax and was back, dressed in her favorite black jogging pants and a black cardigan along with a green t-shirt. Like he had promised the kitchen was clean and the table set. "So what's your latest culinary treat?" she asked allowing him to hold the seat out for her.

"It's a simple salad with honey balsamico dressing as appetizer, filet mignon with au gratin potatoes and pepper cream sauce as main course and a surprise for dessert."

Sharon was astonished everything tasted delicious and she ate a lot although she wasn't particularly hungry. Rusty was happy that she liked the food. He had seen how stressed she was and it was good to see Sharon relax every once in a while. The rare moments when she had time to change into something comfortable and enjoy the cozyness of her flat had become even scarcer since Major Crimes caught the Hollywood murders. They kept the conversation light over salad and filet till Rusty couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Ahm do you know where Jack went?" he finally asked when he removed the remnants of the main course from the table.

Sharon shook her head narrowing her eyes on Rusty. He had dealt with Jackson's sudden disappearance to well. She should have known he brooded over it. "No. Perhaps he went back to Vegas. I told you not to get attached. It's something he practiced well, vanishing", she said softly, although she felt cold inside at the thought of her husband's latest stunt. She remembered the letter, while she had torn it apart she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. "Sorry", Rusty's small voice cut through her bubble of thought, before she could go down memory lane. Again she shook her head "No need to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong", she sighed and forced the thoughts about Jacksons multiple failures in life away. "So what the surprise dessert?" she asked digging up some excitement to put into her voice. She wasn't going to let Jackson ruin a perfectly nice evening. As it turned out Rusty had made Mousse au Chocolate flavored with peppermint liqueur. "That's delicious!" Sharon exclaimed. Rusty's ears turned red. He still didn't deal so well with compliments. It was sweet to see him being a child in some ways, since he had to be an adult in so many other ways. He told her about the cooking show he had the recipes from and the atmosphere lightened up. They went to bed around 11 p.m. and Sharon couldn't resist to text Flynn Won't need a bedtime story tonight

To bad had a special version off Red Riding Hood

That had Sharon at a loss for words. Finally she filed it under Flynn's inability to let a chance to flirt pass and since he wouldn't flirt with her in public he resorted to this little text conversations from time to time. Sharon knew it was his way to lighten up her mood or perhaps to remind her she was a woman who knew? It was friendly banter, nothing else!

And my part would be to play the wolf she texted back and put the smartphone on her bedside table switching the light off and ignoring the chirping when he answered a good 15 minutes later. "Got you Lieutenant" she mumbled to herself and allowed sleep to take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_First of all thank's for the kind reviews. I was kind of nervous how this story would be received._

_So here's the profiler._

Sharon was surprised to find Flynn greeting her with a chai latte at the entrance to the murderroom. "Thought to bring the wolf something sweet. Provenza knows", he whispered and smiled at her eyeroll. "Let me guess he met Taylor…" "… in the break room", Flynn finished with a nod. Provenza just turned from the board filled with all the information of their case. His expression darkened when he crossed the room, his posture showing his anger. "The FBI! Are you out of your mind?" he exploded when he reached them.

"I'm not but a certain Lieutenant seem's to forget his manners", she replied gently reminding him he was in the middle of the murder room. "As I told Lt. Flynn last night we need some help here and I don't care where it comes from. It's a miracle they responded so fast", she said and started off towards her office Provenza and Flynn following. She turned towards her Lt.s and saw the older one chuckling "Taylor didn't tell you, did he?"

"What didn't he tell me?" she asked setting the chai down.

"That the FBI recommended someone who sending one of his student's."

Before Sharon could reply her phone rang. It was Taylor summoning her to his office. She straightened "Well he'll probably do and I'd advise everyone to be open for our temporary team member when I return", she clipped in her no-nonsense voice and shooed them out of her office. On her way to Taylors office she smoothed her black blazer. She had picked one of her black "power suits" like Ricky would say. Some days it was like an armor and today was no difference. She didn't know what to expect so she wanted to radiate authority. Better to do some grand standing. As much as she hated to admit it they needed someone with a new angle at these murders. All too soon she had to get out of her thoughts. As she approached Taylors office door she could hear his voice booming. "Are you serious?!"

"That quick hm", she said nodding to herself bracing for a furious Chief and whoever had sent him through the roof. She knocked and opened the door after Taylors "Come in" bark. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. It was the back of a to young woman with reddish brown hair down to her hips. She knew that back and everything fell together, why Taylor was so upset, who was recommended by the FBI and who was ultimately sent. A melodic smooth voice tried to reason with the Chief "Sir, Prof. Phillips provided in writing it was him who sent me here, because in his opinion I'm best equipped for this job. Since I'm not getting paid by the LAPD there is not even the ghost of a conflict of interest here."

Taylor spotted Sharon in the doorframe "Let's see what the Captain has to say about it. I believe you know Dr. Lauren Raydor", he drew out the last name. The young woman turned sending an apologetic smile in Sharon's direction "Hi mom". Sharon didn't know whom to respond first to. Torn between professionalism and motherly concern she decided to focus on her superior officer "I do Sir. What I don't know is why my daughter is here."

Taylor sighed holding up a letter "Apparently her professor belief's she could help us profiling our whore killer." Sharon closed the door but didn't went further into the room. "Does he?" she asked her eyes locking with Lauren's, who was a younger version of herself. It was eerie how much they looked alike, at least for Taylor who still couldn't decide wether this was a good idea considering the last incident when one of Raydors relatives tried to work with the LAPD. Lauren nodded "He does, although I told him you were in charge of this investigation", she said softly. She fidgeted under her mother's glare and slid her hands into the pockets of her black jacket. Sharon almost smiled when she saw her daughter had donned her armor too. "It's your call Captain."

Of course so you can put the blame on me if it doesn't work out, she thought but only a sarcastic smirk crossed her lips briefly. Lauren held her breath.

She had voiced her concerns about working with her mother earlier to Phillips. "If anyone can do it it's you", he had reassured her and found many other soothing words to make his favorite post-doc fly to the west coast. She had spent most of yesterday's evening packing and getting to the airport on time while reading the information Taylor had sent to the professor. She had completed her PhD only in spring and had been working for Phillips who sent her as a consultant all over the country in order to establish that the police forces need more profilers of their own. There was an agreement with the FBI's BAU to help out from time to time.

"I don't like it", Sharon finally said and Lauren's emerald eyes widened but before she could say something her mother continued "but my professional opinion is since Prof. Phillips think's she should be here and since the flight was already paid for we'll try." Lauren exhaled her breath.

"Great now get going. I want results!" Taylor ordered. Lauren made a mental note to ask Norton to stress that even a profiler was no wizard. Since they were dismissed both women exited the office. "You know we're going to have a long long conversation about this tonight", Sharon said when they walked down the hallway to the elevator. There was only a hum from the younger Raydor. In the elevator Lauren broke the silence again "Mom, may I sleep on your couch? I know the guest room is Rusty's. I would have called but everything was so rushed."

Sharon casted a sideways glance at her daughter, the young woman was tired. It was going to be more difficult to put her motherly concerns aside than to accept her daughter's insights to the case. Now it was Sharon's turn to hum. "You know the team doesn't like intruders", she said after a while. "That no problem. I'll flirt if that doesn't work I'll tell them you are my mom. They'll be too scared to be unfriendly", Lauren shrugged and exited the elevator with her mother who raised a brow "You haven't met Provenza", she said leading the way. "Do you have any ideas so far Lauren?"

"I have a theory, but I need to read the full autopsy reports and see the videos from the crime scenes, but I'm certain that's not the last we've seen from this killer."

"But why would he be quiet for almost three weeks?"

"If my theory is correct he is following a pattern but I have to check several things first."

Sharon hummed noticing the vintage Louis Vuitton purse on her daughters shoulder. "Where's your luggage?"

"That's another pending investigation", Lauren gave back and entered the room behind her mother. She hadn't decided if she should call her mom in here. It didn't seem appropriate but Captain didn't ring right in her mind too. When she felt the detectives eyeing her suspiciously she tried to remind herself why she was here. Most police officers didn't like to admit they needed outside help. Being young and female wasn't helping most of the time to be taken seriously. She had heard from her mother over phone conversations this past year how male her detectives were especially Flynn and Provenza, who had had the hardest time accepting Sharon as his new boss. Sharon, that's it! she thought. Sharon wasn't as distanced as Captain Raydor and not as personal as mom. She braced herself for the onslaught of the detectives as she walked past her mother to the murder board. Seeing the evidence and notes on the board was something different from reading a file on a plane. It was easier to make connections. The pictures from the last crime scene graced the board in their horrifying glory. She rummaged through her purse and got out glasses, black rimmed square cut glasses rounded at the corners put them on and took out an oldfashioned notebook, not a computer but a book to make notes in. It was one of those elegant designed ones Sharon's mother always gave away for Christmas. Lauren always used them, while Ricky just secretly gave his to his sister.

"So that the genius who's to solve our murder?" Flynn asked. Sharon winced, she hadn't noticed his appearance at her side "We'll see", she mumbled following Lauren's moves and Flynn joined Provenza again, since the Captain seemed lost in thoughts.

"At least she's cute! Gorgeous hair", Andy said silently. Provenza harrumphed "Is that all qualification it takes for you?"

Flynn ignored his grumpiness "It's a start", he moved towards the new girl and laid out in mind his best pick-up lines.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flynn had a multitude of pick up lines up his sleeve but he couldn't figure out a smart one he could use on a hot profiler who was intensely focused on a murder board. So he settled for a simple "Hey there." Lauren glanced at him over the rim of her glasses. "Hey yourself", she said sticking to her *play-nice* policy and smiled slightly. "So you are the profiler?"

She nodded still smiling, well aware of her mother's gaze, "I prefer consultant. And you are?"

"Flynn, Lt. Andy Flynn."

She couldn't keep the smirk from her expression "Shaken, not stirred?" she shot back. He had the grace to laugh. Flynn managed to engage Lauren in a friendly conversation, just some light flirting, after all he could never resist, while Provenza joined the Captain at her stake out point.

"So is she any good?"

"I hope so or a lot of money would have been wasted."

Provenza furrowed his brows "I thought the university paid for her work."

"I don't mean that" she said tight lipped. She was slightly angered at seeing Flynn nonchalantly picking up a flirt with her daughter. Definitely friendly banter she retagged their text message battles, he was doing exactly the same thing with Lauren without a phone as a distancing device.

"I mean her tuition fees Lieutenant. It would be a lot of money wasted if my daughter wasn't good at what she learned in university! Would you make sure she gets what she needs to put a profile together!" she clipped and marched off to her office where her cold chai latte was waiting. The cooled drink cooled down the Captain, while Lauren introduced herself to Flynn, with only her first name and Provenza grinned impishly, knowing this would backhand at Andy. You don't flirt with your superior's daughter without consequences. His interest on the other hand was only professional. Rule-book-Raydor wouldn't have allowed the girl, he could only think of her as one since he knew the mother, in on this if she didn't belief she'd be of help. He watched Flynn for some minutes digging his own grave before he jumped in to rescue both Flynn from himself and Raydor's daughter from Andy's downright lecherous behavior. "Hey did you know Lauren grew up in LA?" Flynn said as the old detective approached. "In fact I did. The Captain said I should get you everything you need, doctor."

"It's Lauren, and you have to be Lt. Provenza", Lauren answered extending a hand to the grumpy Lieutenant. They shook hands and even Louie could see the similarities between the young doctor and their Captain. Lauren looked exactly like a younger version of their Captain, a version of Raydor Provenza remembered back in the days when Sharon was still in Robbery/Homicide. The shared the same bodily features. Lauren was her mother's height and had the same characteristic nose accompanied with the high cheekbones and the slim albeit curvy body. He was almost certain Lauren played on these similarities today. "The same" he gave back and graced her with a small smile "The Captain said I should make sure you had everything you needed."

Lauren nodded, her focus back on her task, leaving Flynn hanging there. "Great I'd like to see the videos from the crime scenes and I need to see the autopsy reports and perhaps a quiet place to work. I have my own laptop." Provenza nodded and gestured for the area they usually set Rusty up to study. "Hey want some coffee?" Flynn called after her.

"Ahm yeah, lots of milk" she called back over her shoulder trying not to lose Provenza. When they were alone Louie picked up the conversation again "Did you tell Flynn who you are?"

"That's not my call Lt. Provenza. If Sharon wants you to know she'll tell everyone. I don't want to go over her head there. She's already unhappy that I didn't tell her before she saw me in Chief Taylor's office."

"Sharon?"

Lauren hummed and nodded "Mom sounds a little too unprofessional."

"So you really think you're able to help us find that Hollywood killer?"

"I'll try."

"What do you think you'll see what we didn't?"

She shrugged "Please get me those reports and the videos."

"Might as well introduce you to Buzz our technician."

"You might".

Lauren spent the rest of her morning watching the videos from the crime scene and reading over Dr. Morales reports, while Flynn brought her tea twice.

Meanwhile the team was working on the background of their last victim and Flynn popped his head into Sharon's office "Captain, we found the escort service Melinda worked for."

"Good", she gave back in a rather coolish voice without even glancing up from her paperwork.

"Shouldn't we pay them a visit?"

A hum that said Do your job and don't piss me off any further answered his question. Flynn decided to ignore her foul mood. "Should we pick up lunch on our way back?"

She bristled "Yes, yes, you might do that."

"Ahm Captain?"

Finally she looked up an unnerved sigh released from her lips asking herself if he did try to unnerve her on purpose. The mischievous grin on his lips was answer enough. "What else?" she snapped.

"What would you like to eat?"

"A salad would be nice. And don't forget to ask Lauren oh and would you pick up something for Rusty to?"

"Pizza ok?"

"Ask him", she replied absentmindly.

"You okay?"

"Yes Lieutenant! If you would let me do my work here I'd be even better!" she snapped again.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you! Just go now!" she shot back hoping he would retreat. Of course she was still mad and his inability to let things go infuriated her even more today.

"Really?"

"Out", she finally barked. It wasn't like her to allow him to get under her skin this way but she couldn't keep herself calm when he nagged her like this.

He shot her another toothy grin and was gone. She shook her head and decided to see how far Lauren had gotten. When she entered the area where they usually let Rusty do his homework away from the turmoil of the murder room. Her daughter sat there headphones on and studied the last moments of the video on the second crime scene. She knew, because she had watched it several times herself.

When the video ended Lauren put the headphones away and turned to look at her mother. What Sharon saw in those eyes almost scared her. Lauren told her with those eyes that the videos and reports had confirmed whatever theory she had had. They spent a moment in shared silence a mutual understanding. Lauren sighed and got up. She slid out of her jacket. "I'll have a first briefing for you after Lunch", she said silently. "May I get Buzz's help? I need to put some information for you all together."

Sharon only hummed. "And please tell Lt. Flynn I'm your daughter before your need to strangle him overwhelms you."

"You didn't tell him?" Raydor asked surprised.

"I thought I'd leave it to you to introduce me." Sharon nodded. "Did he ask you out?"

"Not yet."

"Good for him!" came back and the Captain turned to head back into her office.

Lauren smiled slightly and followed her mother back into the murder room to find Buzz.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time the guys returned with Rusty and lunch Lauren stapled together copies of the information she had put together from the internet with Buzz's help. She had pulled her hair up into a loose bun and looked less perfect, less grown up and way more cute in Flynn's opinion than that morning. Rusty eyed the profiler suspiciously. His experience with good looking young women was strained since he'd met Emma Rios. Sharon appeared in the door of her office sending a smile his way, while Sanchez exclaimed "Lunch's ready", and headed for the break room with bags of food and several pizza boxes. Everyone followed him and soon food was passed around.

Lauren had ordered a salad too and just pecked at hers which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Sharon cleared her throat and got everyone's attention immediately.

"I think I have yet to introduce our guest. Some of you have met Lauren. She studied psychology in Boston and got her doctor in spring. Her studies focused on behavioral analysis and thus her professor recommended her to Captain Taylor, who accepted not knowing Prof. Phillips would send my daughter."

"Daughter?" Rusty repeated, while Flynn's ears turned crimson much to Provenza's amusement. Sharon sensed the defensive posture her foster child took, since she represented him with yet another unannounced change. Lauren covered her insecurity with a smile. "Is everyone in your family in legal business?" Flynn managed to grumble. Nobody really knew what to say. It was Sykes who broke the spell by offering her hand to Lauren "Well, welcome then Dr. Raydor." The young woman took the hand and said "Lauren's enough I don't feel comfortable with the title yet." The other's she hadn't met, introduced themselves while Rusty sat brooding in a corner chewing on his pizza. Sharon walked over and sat next to him while Lauren maneuvered through small talk.

"Is she staying with us?" he asked without preamble. Sharon hummed. His voice sounded like he was going to have one of his fits but he simply got up and marched away before she could say anything else. Sharon ran a hand through her hair; this was one of these days. She decided to allow Rusty to cool down.

After lunch they stayed in the conference room so Lauren could tell them about her theory.

She started by telling she believed it was a serial killer and that he was a copy cat.

"It's my strong opinion this killer is copying a series of murders from a killer called Jack the Ripper. He was active in 1888 in London", she stated and paced, hands folded over her chest. "Our unsub is copying the Ripper murders exactly. After reading Dr. Morales reports and watching the videos I'm quite certain."

"So you say we hunt a killer who think's he's the fucking incarnation of Jack the Ripper?" came from Flynn, who compensated his earlier embarrassment by cursing, as usual.

"Not necessarily", Lauren gave back. That only got a raised brow form Flynn "There's no evidence the killer believes he's the real ripper", she explained. "And how do we find him."

"Will you let me finish Lieutenant? That's very distracting and I'm very nervous, ok?" she shot back in a clipped tone the team had heard before. Flynn mumbled an apology and Lauren continued to point out the similarities between the historic murders and the fresh ones. Apparently the killer had copied the crimes in gruesome detail which Lauren explained in a flat voice as if she was giving a lecture. She needed to distance herself from the fact she was talking about recently dead women. Being reminded of how their bodies had been mutilated their intestines removed and draped over their dead bodies or missing. Melinda Owens uterus and its appendages and the upper portion of her Vagina, as well as most of her bladder were missing. "Eyspecially this detail that these intestines are missing in combination with the last victim wearing an exact replica of the ripper victims clothing is proof to my theory. The problem here is I can't give you a profile based on victimology. Normally I'd go from the victim to the unsub. Sadly that's not possible here because the need to follow the ripper murders overrides everything else." That earned her a collective groan. She quickly continued "But so far I'd say it's safe to assume the unsub is wealthy. He couldn't afford the costume or the services of his victims if he didn't earn a lot of money. And here is the difference to the original Ripper murders. The original victims were poor women on the bottom of society, while Melinda Owens and Elca Eastwick did quite well albeit their age. With Buzz's help I put a brief overview from the original Ripper murders together."

"I hope you paid for the copies", grumbled Provenza counting the copies. "I wasn't sure if I was a friend or not Lieutenant", Lauren gave back. The old man shook his head amused. He found it interesting that Lauren mimicked cop attitudes so well. They needed the humor to function. You couldn't do this job if you couldn't joke in the middle of a gruesome case like this. Sharon overflew the file and her eyes widened at the dates of death "If your theory is correct there'll be two victims on September 30th."

Lauren hummed and Sharon stated the obvious "That's only four days from now!" She got up. "Ok so, Lt. Flynn did you get anything from the escort service Melinda worked for?"

He shook his head "Nope they won't give away their costumer list."

"Detective Sanchez would you get a warrant for those names please?

Sanchez got up and grunted a "Got it", while leaving the room. "Detective Sykes you go and help Lieutenant Provenza interview the colleagues of Melinda. Perhaps they're more talkative than the escort service. Lt. Tao I'd like to know if this bloodspray on the wall we assumed was fresh blood from the crime itself is for real or if it's artificial. Then I need you and Buzz search for similar Crimes within this time pattern" she held up the file Lauren had given her for emphasis. "If he's copying the Ripper murders who say's this is his first cycle?" Her gaze turned to Flynn "Lieutenant Flynn I want you to check all the threatening letters the papers sent over since this started. There might be one of our killer amongst it."

When Flynn sighed Lauren chipped in "Check only the red ones the Ripper letters were written in human blood."

"Yuck just yuck!" he grunted knowing this task was the Captain's way of getting back at him for flirting with her daughter. Within moments both women were alone in the break room. "And what do we do?"

"I want you to check with scientists specialized to this subject if they had received any special attention or threats or something else out of the normal recently."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, just a quick thank you for all the lovely reviews! _

Chapter 6

It was way after 9 p.m. when they exited the Police station. Rusty had been monosyllabic ever since the Pizza and Lauren too exhausted quickly gave up on trying to engage him into a conversation. When they came in Lauren stretched "I so need a shower."

"And I need to get ready for bed."

Before Lauren could reply Sharon cut in "Go on Rusty we have something to discuss here anyway."

Lauren rolled her eyes taking a seat on the couch and hugging a pillow. It was like an armor for the lecture she was about to get. She knew she should have called but she hadn't dared. After seeing the file Phillips had given her she knew why he wanted her to go. She also knew her mother wouldn't be pleased, since she had gone over her head. Sharon fell into the wing chair and got out of her heel eyeing her daughter. Lauren had settled on the couch playing innocent by looking at her with huge green eyes, her chin resting on the pillow she tried to hide behind.

"Trying to look cute isn't working here."

"But it doesn't hurt to try!" she said silently.

Sharon's lips twitched she wouldn't smile now. No this was too serious to allow Lauren to talk her way out of several things they were about to address.

"Why didn't you call?"

"First I learned that it was your case after I saw the file. I came back from New York the same day. I went to Norton straight from the airport and he briefed me. I saw why he wanted me to go. He had really contemplated to go himself but he's needed at the university and he didn't want to send Jim." Jim would have been eaten alive by her mother's squad. Lauren smiled at the thought of her brilliant yet nerdy colleague. "And when you knew? Lauren after the stunt your father pulled in July…"

"That was entirely your own fault", Lauren interrupted cold and snappy "and don't you dare to compare me with him!" she added threateningly low. "But you understand that it's complicated to have yet another family member in an investigation."

"I understand and I voiced these concerns to Norton. He's sure I'm able to do this, are you?"

She knew it was probably a bad idea to take this conversation down that lane. Questioning her mother's professionalism was never a good idea.

Sharon rose a brow and stared at Lauren over the rim of her glasses "Really? Attacking me to get out of this conversation isn't working either. So your professor thinks you can do it. The question is why didn't you call?"

Lauren hugged the pillow tighter and pulled her legs under her before she continued in a small voice "Partly because I was really busy I had only some hours to go home and get ready and partly because I knew you didn't like it but I really think you could use my help and I wasn't sure you would give me a chance if I told you in advance. Look mom I know you always try to protect me but I'm grown up and you have to admit I gave you at least a new perspective."

Sharon hummed. Grown up and hiding behind a pillow fearing a lecture she thought smiling a little; but she had to admit Lauren had helped today. They were still none the wiser but they had a new angle. Her daughter relaxed visibly and leaned back.

"What have you eaten today?" she asked addressing another matter that had concerned her since lunch.

"I had breakfast on the plane and that salad for lunch."

"You didn't eat that salad you just poked around in it."

"I'm sorry I didn't feel like eating after I saw that crime scenes on tape. Besides you haven't had any dinner too!"

Sharon bit her lower lip. She was right; Rusty had had a sandwich when her detectives got dinner, she had declined because she wasn't hungry. "Ok here's the deal you get a shower and I'll fix something for dinner."

"Only if you eat too!" Lauren gave back unfolding her body and got up. "Damn, my luggage! They didn't deliver it so they haven't found it yet" the young woman exclaimed moaning. "Your things are in the back of my closet. I put them there when Rusty moved in", Sharon, who had moved from her chair to the fridge, examining its contents, said calmly. Lauren nodded and headed to her mother's room. It was eerie to be in her walk in closet. When she was younger she had sometimes sneaked in and tried on her mother's clothes.

"It's not as much fun when you have permission", she said to herself looking at the hangers. She found some of her old stuff and quickly decided she wouldn't work in a faded blue jeans and her favorite hoody. She tried on the suit jacked of an otherwise fine pantsuit "Mom!" she called down the hall. Sharon appeared in the doorway moments later "What is it?"

"First I don't have nightwear here anymore, second this isn't fitting anymore." Sharon examined her daughter and laughed. The jacket was at least two sizes to big in the shoulders, while the whole thing was too short. "I see", she said and rummaged through her closet producing black pants a cream colored blouse and a pinstriped jacket. "Try that on."

"As I said it isn't as much fun with permission", Lauren mumbled jumping out of her clothes to try the other stuff on. "You have no idea how embarrassing that is!" Lauren exclaimed when she saw herself in the mirror. "Hey you can always take your jeans. The cowgirl look always suited you. If it's comforting I haven't worn this outfit in ages so they probably won't recognize it's mine."

Lauren ended up in a pair of Sharons jogging pants and a faded LAPD shirt. While Rusty had made himself scarce since they had arrived at home, After a quick shower Lauren padded back to the living room to find a bed set up for her on couch and smiled. After all coming home wasn't so bad. Two plates of sliced fruits accompanied by a glass of iced milk waited on the kitchen counter. Her smile broadened and she sat down at the counter. Sharon joined her moments later. She had traded her work clothes for a nighty and a robe and sat opposite her daughter. "That look's yummy mom", she said and got a "Than eat and don't just look at it."

Grimacing Lauren took a slice of apple and started eating. "How's Rusty doing? He isn't very talkative."

"He's mad because I didn't tell him you'd visit. He doesn't like sudden changes."

"But you didn't know I was coming."

"Exactly"!

"Ok, but why is he mad at me?"

"He's just uncertain. Insecurity always goes with meeting new people, more so, if they present a change or breach in privacy for Rusty."

"Perhaps he just doesn't like me, feel's challenged in his position or something like that."

"I'm confident since you are the grown up here you know how to approach this sensitive matter."

Lauren rose her brow's "He won't get a white pass for being rude to me mom. He can act out on you or whoever he wants but if he want's a confrontation he'll get one."

"He comes with a big package to deal with."

"Now is Darth-Raydor going soft?" Lauren asked smirking. Sharon rolled her eyes at the nick name "Play nice Lauren. He's a child."

And if he continues to be unpolite he has it coming, the younger one thought. They let the subject go and traded news about Laurens work and the family and called it a night around midnight.

When Sharon lay down she noticed she had received a text message. Curious although her eyes were burning with exhaustion she checked her messages. Flynn! He was either stupid or very cocky, maybe both. She opened the text.

Still mad?

What do you think? she fired back and snuggled into the cushions.

That you need a bedtime story, it's way after bedtime

Oh I belief you would find a way to tame the wolf she hesitated over the send button and sent it anyway. "As if my life wasn't exciting enough", she sighed to herself when she placed the smart phone on her nightstand and allowed sleep to take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was about 6.00 in the morning when Rusty started making breakfast and Lauren whispered a sleepy "Mornin" before she tried to get up and shrunk to a kneeling position in front of the couch.

She groaned eyes pressed closed and reminded herself to breath and relax although her back hurt. *Great, just what I need now* she thought. She had back problems since she was 16 it was spinal disc in her lower back and her upper back just told her when she was to tense. Everything was fine as long as she did gymnastic or kept any other sport activity. She hadn't made time for that for several weeks now it was a matter of time when her back would bitch about being neglected.

"Are you praying or something?" he finally asked frowning.

"Yes, praying for the pain to ease up", she snapped forcing herself to stand up and straighten her back a small crack emitted from it and told her she had gotten rid of at least one blockade. She ignored Rusty's questioning glance and hobbled to the bathroom where she tried to bend the right way to get out the other blockades and be in a state to move before her mother saw her like this.

Meanwhile Sharon came into the kitchen ready to go. "Where's Lauren?"

"Bathroom", Rusty said handing Sharon some scrambled eggs when they heard a muffled howl followed by a cussword Rusty was sure would result in a lecture if he ever used it.

Sharon got up and rushed down the hallway "Lauren, are you alright?"

"I'll be right there mom. Just a second!" she gave back.

Sharon knocked on the bathroom door more insistently "That's not an answer to my question."

"I'm ok! Five minutes!" she yelled and Sharon gave up heading back to the kitchen for breakfast. She knew her daughter wasn't ok when she came out of the bathroom minutes later. She wasn't fooled by the make-up and knew underneath Lauren was white as a sheet. Sharon wasn't sure if Rusty had forgotten to set a place for her too or if it was deliberate. Lauren only bristled and got a glass of water along with banana. She dug a blister from her purse and laid two painkillers next to her water glass. "Seriously?" was Rusty's only comment at the sight of Lauren's breakfast.

Lauren hummed questioning, while taking a bite from her banana.

"That's no breakfast."

"Well, as far as I see my presence wasn't calculated and I'm not hungry anyway. I'll take some fruits with me and have something more substantial for lunch", she explained.

Rusty was to smart not to hear the reproach in that answer. He snorted but concentrated on his breakfast and the rest of the early morning was spent in silence till Rusty had been dropped off at school.

"You know there's something that's nagging me."

"You mean besides Lt. Flynn?"

"He isn't nagging me."

"Yeah right", Lauren clipped "So what is it?"

"According to your briefing the killer tried to contact the police as well as the press."

Lauren nodded "Yeah?"

"That hasn't happened so far. I thought it would be best to play it down, so I stopped Taylor from making any press releases. Perhaps we should do that now."

"Mom, it's always dangerous to play with the fantasies of a serial killer", Lauren said earnestly.

"I know but we have still no single usable fingerprint or anything else we can work on. We have to coax him out before he has a chance to commit another murder."

"Fine, but it's really dangerous to do so. I'm not sure you want him communicating."

"I'm sure I want to find out if he's a lunatic who believes he's Jack the Ripper or if he is just reenacting those murders because he's a fan", Sharon said decidedly when they pulled into a parking space in the lot beneath the LAPD building.

Lauren nodded and followed her mother into the murder room. Only Provenza was already in and went over yesterday's statements. When he saw the Captain walking into her office he got up and shuffled over to her office, while Lauren retreated to her quiet refuge to complete her notes on yesterdays conversations with Ripper-experts within the area. Sharon had barely sat down behind her desk when Provenza appeared in the doorframe. She left the door open when she wasn't busy. "Morning Captain", he mumbled when she shuffled into her office.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"We got a name Captain."

"From the interviews yesterday?"

"Yes, you might want to do this interview yourself. It's, ahm, a sensitive matter."

"Who is it?" Sharon asked her mood already sinking.

"Douglas McGregor."

Sharon closed her eyes. McGregor was one of the cities richest men. He had several businesses operating worldwide. His real estate properties alone were worth several 100 millions of dollars. He was friends with the Governor always in the press for some big deal or gossip, all in all no one she wanted anywhere connected to this case.

"Seriously?"

Provenza nodded gravely. "Do you want me to join you? The secretary said he would make time for us over lunch."

"Ok fine. I'll do that myself. Before I meet with Mr. McGregor I want you to do a background check on him."

"I took the liberty to do so and Douglas has danced on legality's edge more than once. He has obviously very good attorneys. Some is white collar, some seem like he hired bouncers to make his point. He even has a restraining order on his last fiancé", the Lieutenant explained placing the folder with the information on Sharon's desk.

"He got a restraining order against her or he was subject of the order?"

"He got one against her."

"Ok, any other names?"

"Nope, according to her colleagues, Melinda was totally hooked on McGregor."

Sharon made a mental note to halt the press release idea till she had interviewed McGregor. "Ok thank you Lieutenant. Any news on the interviews of the people Hollywood talked to after the first murder?"

"Kerby said they can't find them, so far."

"You are kidding", she exclaimed her voice dropping low.

To Provenza's delight the Captain would take that particular problem in her own hands too. "Ah and Chief Taylor called. He want's to see you and Lauren ASAP."

"Okay", she got up. "Could you please ask someone who isn't already in, to bring coffee, big Latte, two, please. I'm going to need that if this day is going to continue like that. And get me out of Taylor's office if we're in there longer than 30 minutes."

"Sure thing Captain. What reason do I use to interrupt your meeting with Chief Taylor?"

She looked at him "Make something up. You and Flynn are the masters of excuses I'm sure you'll think of something if necessary", she smirked heading off to pick up her daughter on the way to Chief Taylor, while Provenza called Flynn with the coffee order.

"Why is the Captain in such dire need for coffee?"

"She was summoned by Taylor and she has to go and interview a potential suspect."

"Okay."

"And she's probably still displeased you flirted with her daughter."

"Ah I think I'm forgiven."

"If you bring hot, steaming hot, coffee you've got a chance to make some brownie points", Provenza said and wanted to hang up "Ah bring some brownies and doughnuts to, the girl looks like she could use some weight."

"Why does he want to see us both?"

"I have no idea Lauren. He probably want's a miracle."

"Are you still planning to do the press thing?"

"No, not yet. Lt. Provenza got a name of Melinda's latest customer. I want to wait till after this interview and you are going to join me there. I need your assumption if he's a potential suspect."

They spent half an hour explaining to Taylor even with a profiler a miracle wasn't going to happen and Sharon even had the chance to add that the hostile attitude Lt. Kerby delayed their investigation further. Thank's to Provenza who announced Flynn's appearance with some letters they needed Lauren to look at, they were dismissed.

"Is Lt. Flynn really here?" Sharon asked in the elevator on their ride down.

"Yes he is and he brought coffee", the Elevator opened.

"Thank god", Sharon exclaimed, while Lauren walked next to Provenza behind her.

"The part with the letters is also true, isn't it?" she asked silently.

"Yeah. I'd suggest you enjoy your coffee and a brownie before you look at those. We had Morales do a quick test on every red letter and only put the ones that were written in blood together for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Thank's again for the reviews. This chapter is about meeting a potential suspect._

„Why did you take me? Wouldn't it have been better if you had taken Flynn or Provenza along?"

Sharon smirked. "I want your assessment if Mr. McGregor could be our killer. He is too high profile to mess with him if it isn't necessary and Flynn and Provenza have the unique talent to get into trouble, I don't need this talent played out here."

"But you're going to check his alibi anyway regardless of my assumption."

"Yes, of course! Now tell me about the letters."

"Bloody. I singled out the ones written with human blood and suitable content. Dr. Morales is trying to find out if one of those was written with blood from our victims. But according to the historical files the Dear Boss letter only arrived today so we'll have to wait."

"Lauren you know we are running out of time!" Sharon snapped.

"Yes and I'm well aware that I'm not the help you hoped for", the younger one replied, leaking the need to please she always had had.

"No no, you helped a lot. But I hate to wait when there's a killer probably planning a double homicide and I'm shocked how casual you are treating lives", she said more gently.

"I'm not casual about this but I need some distance to be able to make decisions. I can't afford getting too close or I'd break", Lauren admitted her voice small and vulnerable.

Sharon parked the car and looked at her daughter till she fidgeted under the scrutiny. "You have to try to keep the balance between relating to the case and distance or you'll get ruthless and even worse cold from the inside."

Lauren nodded "I'll try. You know we have to get into the killer's head that's very demanding and the case I was on in New York perhaps took more than I thought."

"Perhaps you should have taken a break."

"If I want to do this for a living I have to see if I can do it without a break. After all serial killers don't take a break."

Sharon hummed and for once Lauren couldn't decipher what it meant, so she followed her mother into the huge modern building at the heart of L.A.'s financial district. They reached the reception and Sharon handed over her card and after a quick phone call of the attractive blond and young receptionist they were in the elevator on their way up to McGregor's office. Lauren noticed her mother's nervousness. She straightened the black pencil skirt several times and couldn't decide if she wanted to put her hand's into the pockets of her suit jacket, also black or not. The final was that she did the hand thing!

"You are doing it again!" Lauren whispered just as the elevator doors swooshed open giving way to ante room with modern black and white decoration. Sharon stretched her fingers once and went over to yet another blond assistant, followed by Lauren.

"Mr. McGregor is expecting you", announced the blond smiling and led them through a big wing door, leading to yet another big room. This one was dominated by a dark wooden vintage desk. Lauren had to remind herself not to gawk and searched the room for Douglas McGregor. The assistant left and Sharon, who had scanned the room too called out "Mr. McGregor?"

"Just a second!" a deep male voice came back from the right side of the room where a door was open to what seemed to be a bathroom. When he finally emerged she noticed her mother's eyes widen a little. McGregor was probably in his late 50ies and looked very handsome with his silver and dark grey hair combed out of his face. His face was arresting, sharp and well-defined, the nose and lips distinguished. Lauren's gaze quickly glided down a muscular body. He was definitely capable of commiting the murders. If he was Sharon on the other hand was captured by the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He wore dark suit pants sans a jacket shirt-sleeves turned up. He dried off his hands. "Sorry needed a refreshment", he said closing the distance between them and extended a hand to Sharon. She took it and said quietly "No need to apologize Mr. McGregor. We have to thank you for making time for us on such a short notice."

Lauren looked on their hands hold for just an instant to long. Flynn would have been a better choice she thought clearing her throat. "Sir would you mind answering some questions", she said kicking Sharon back into reality and Raydor mode.

The Captain reclaimed her hand and put on a smirk. "Yes if you don't mind."

Douglas smiled "Do I need a lawyer present?"

"That depends, do you feel guilty?" Sharon gave back and got a throaty laugh from McGregor.

"Not the least. But I have to admit I have reservations for lunch. Would you mind to come along."

"Not at all", Sharon answered before Lauren could voice her concerns. Only minutes later they followed McGregor to the top of the building where his helicopter waited. Lauren held her mother back "Seriously?"

"What?" Sharon whispered.

"Lunch?"

"It's easier to do this in his comfort zone."

"What the flirting or the interview."

Sharon's eyes narrowed "Are you questioning my professionalism? I'd strongly advise against this", she whispered back.

"He's flirting!"

"I know. That doesn't mean I have to buy it."

20 minutes later they settled at a table at McGregor's luxury hotel he had just opened. "The heli is easier than dealing with traffic", he had explained and Lauren only nodded biting back the sarcastic answer while her mother only nodded smiling. He invited them and talked Sharon into a file steak while Lauren settled for a salad.

"So what do I owe this visit to?"

"We heard that you knew Melinda Owens", Sharon said waiting for his reaction.

Douglas nodded "I do and I'm aware she was killed."

"We'd like to know when you saw her last and if she mentioned feeling threatened or chased."

Douglas smiled "Am I a suspect?"

Sharon smirked "That depends", the food was delivered and Lauren munched absent-mindly on her salad watching her mother flirt and yet not really responding to McGregor's advances. They established that Melinda felt very comfortable with Douglas. That much they already knew. Melinda had told her colleagues she liked having someone who was not only rich but smart. Douglas also provided an interesting explanation for resorting to escort services.

"You know it's rather complicated to date for me. They all want to marry and are rather disappointed when I end the relationship."

"Is that why you got a restraining order against your last fiancé?" Sharon asked.

"Exactly" he had finished his steak in record time "Ladies I'm sorry I have to leave. Enjoy the meal. My personal assistant Mr. Gull will see that you are brought back safely and provide the information regarding my alibi and my last contact with Melinda." They all stood and Douglas took Sharon's hand "It was a pleasure meeting you Captain. Would you care to inform me once I'm off the hook?"

Sharon nodded "I will; thank you for your time."

He shook hands with Lauren too, yet briefly. He asked them again to finish the meal before he left. Sharon watched him leave and was glad Lauren was with her or she might have fallen for him even more than she cared to admit right now. The presence of her child was a very good to keep her head clear. She looked at Lauren "What do you think? ", she asked sipping her water.

"I think he's interested in you."

Sharon shook her head "I mean if he could be the killer."

"After what I saw I'd say he wouldn't like doing the dirty work himself and our killer sure does what he does with passion but" she made a pause "I think he means trouble."

"Let's wait if his alibi checks out", Sharon said.

Mr. Gull turned out be a grandfather type with the manners of a gentleman. He was in his 60ies and projected friendly politeness. Lauren noticed his tight set lower jaws when he delivered copies of his boss' appointment schedule from the time of the first murder till 1st of October. He wasn't happy that his boss was investigated, that much was obvious but he casted a friendly smile their way none the less.

"Mr. Gull would you mind, but are you responsible for Mr. McGregor's more private appointments?" Sharon asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I make arrangements with his ladies if you mean that" sending a cold look from his light grey eyes towards Sharon.

"Did he see anyone else besides Ms. Owens?" Sharon ignored the glare.

"Not recently. I'll provide a list of the women he has seen if you want me to."

"That would be nice."

"Mr. McGregor said I'm to make sure you got everything you need Captain."

Lauren chipped in a question, "How long have you been working for Mr. McGregor?"

Gull smiled "I worked for the McGregor family since I graduated from school and before that my father worked for him. Our families came over from the United Kingdom in the seventeenth century Dr. Raydor." It was a genuine smile he showed while referring to his ancestry.

"Impressive", Lauren gave back.

"Commitment is always impressive doctor. My family has ties to British gentry. I have an aunt who works for the crown."

"Have you ever been to the continent?"

"I attended the Ivor Spencer Butler school in 1982."

"Again impressive Mr. Gull! Did Mr. McGregor tell you how we get back to our car?"

"The helicopter is waiting for the Captain and you, Dr. Raydor."

"Then we should get back" Sharon said getting up from the table. "Thank you for your help Mr. Gull. I assume we should contact you if we needed anything else?"

"Exactly", he answered with a polite smile and handed Sharon a card with his mobile number.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_So I originally had all this in Chapter 8 and decided to split it up. So here's a chapter dedicated to relationships and revelation._

When they were finally alone in Sharon's car Lauren said still amazed "A real butler!"

"Yes and one who would do almost anything for his boss!" Sharon shot back.

"Ah, is the millionaire back on our list?" Lauren smirked.

"Was he ever off?"

"I think he'll have a rock solid alibi for at least one murder", Lauren said.

"Well let's hope he has for both."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to explain to Taylor or Pope why I'm arresting Douglas McGregor."

Lauren hummed, knowing that wasn't the entire truth. It was interesting to see her mother sometimes oblivious to her own feelings. She had always been good at reading people, even before she had studied psychology. Sharon was so used put up a wall against flirting she failed to acknowledge when she was interested in someone or decipher true interest from friendly banter. She wondered how many chances for a real good relationship had escaped her mother. When she was younger she had never questioned why her mother was always alone. She simply assumed it was a decision. Was it an unconscious one? She was stunning for her age there had to have been opportunities. *Are you lonely mom?* Lauren asked in mind.

"Why are you staring at me Lauren?" Sharon asked calmly turning into the parking garage of the LAPD building. It was past 3 p.m. when they returned.

Lauren blinked startled "I'm just wondering about the letters. If it arrives today", she lied.

Sharon nodded. Normally she could tell when her daughter lied but she was occupied with her own thoughts. She really hoped they could rule McGregor out as a suspect and she prayed they would be able to find the killer before he could kill someone else. Rusty was back from school and shuffled through the murder room head bent, pretending to read a book, when Sharon and Lauren entered. He retreated to his study table after a quick "Hi", to Sharon and her daughter.

Lauren frowned. Was she misinterpreting? He didn't look Sharon in the eyes when he said hello. Was he really preoccupied, or was he ashamed from this morning's events? She kept an eye on him while she read newly arrived letters with lab gloves on and hair tied back.

Rusty seemed more introverted than usually and according to Buzz's sighs unconcentrated. It was around 5 p.m. when Sharon decided to send Lauren and Rusty home, since they'd probably not get any new leads or letters today. They had finally gotten the files from Kerby's team. It was a major amusement to everyone when the Lieutenant himself had to bring in the box accompanied by Chief Taylor which made going over the stuff all the more bearable. Lauren drove them home in Sharon's car, who would be brought home by someone else. Rusty retreated to his room while Lauren took a long hot shower and took another painkiller to treat the returning back ache. She settled in the corner where her mother had set up a little workspace and ignored Rusty's return to the kitchen, while she worked on the stuff she had to do for university which meant reading and commenting on some semester papers.

"Do you want some pasta?"

Lauren blinked Rusty was in front of her and held up a plate with pasta. She shook her head. "No, thank you" she gave back and turned her concentration back to the text on the laptop.

"Fine!" the boy spat. "I'm done with your attitude. I didn't do anything to you! Why are you so unfriendly?"

Lauren looked up seeing Rusty fuming and pacing in front of her.

"I did nothing to you and you've been unfriendly since you arrived."

She followed his movements and decided she had enough to. "You know what Rusty. I don't like your attitude. You treated me like an intruder. This was my home long before it became yours and you know neither my mom nor me knew in advance I'd be working on this case till I got into that plane yesterday. I'm sorry universe forgot to tell you its plan for me to show up. I don't want to compete with you. Frankly I don't have the time. This is no plot to take my mom away from you or something. Besides I don't like that you are hiding something. It's ok to hide from me but my mom", she corrected herself since she didn't want to emphasize Sharon was her mother not his " Sharon, you hide something from her and don't dare to say different. I don't want to know but I want you to think. She has always been honest with you and has never ever lied to you Rusty. If you respect that, you should do her the same curtsey. I don't want to know what it is but if you don't tell her before I leave you are in big, big trouble", she emphasized the second big and Rusty felt reminded of Sharon somehow. Lauren seemed calm and pissed at the same time, while her voice was smooth and transporting anger simultaneously. "As for the meal. I'm simply not hungry yet. It's not to tick you off, I'm just unable to eat when my mind is occupied. Not everything is about you!" she said and the last phrase was purely unnerved and tried to put her attention back to the paper she read on screen. He was so demanding! Lauren wanted to shake him till he realized not everything had to do something with him.

For Rusty the spell was broken. He didn't feel like Sharon was talking to him he felt like he was fighting is a, well yes, a big sister. He turned and grinned before realization hit him. She knew, she knew something was wrong, silently he tried to decipher what that meant and left Lauren, who switched the laptop off a few minutes after his departure towards his room. Rusty had managed to tick her off just enough to disrupt her concentration. Her phone ringed and brought another distraction. It was her mother "Hey, when will you be home? Rusty made pasta!"

"I don't know Lt. Flynn is taking me home."

"Just to warn you I had a little stand of with Rusty."

"Oh Lauren, what have you done?"

"I declined dinner!" she answered. Really was she assuming it was her fault? When Ricky and she had had a fight she was mostly fair and assumed everyone had played their part.

Sharon only hummed not really wanting to discuss this while she tried not to look on the road. Flynn was a good driver, a good police driver which meant you should not try to look too closely while he drove. You will end up safe at home, just not focus on the way how you get there, she told herself in mind while she said good bye to her daughter.

"Lieutenant, please try to acknowledge at least half of the road traffic acts!" she pleaded closing her eyes and holding on to the seat for dear life, when he swooshed through the night's traffic.

"The road traffic act is a debatable question Captain."

"Definitely not."

"It is like your little rulebook", he said flashing a toothy grin.

Sharon huffed "That's an old line. I've heard everything down that road from you when I was still FID. Sing a new song."

Flynns grin vanished. "Ok then how about you explain your replies to my texts. I mean you leaf me speechless. If I didn't know better I'd say you are flirting with me."

"I could say the same to you Lieutenant", she said and flinched when Flynn shouted at a driver who turned onto their lane and caused the Lieutenant to hit the brakes.

"Me? I'm always flirting, what's your excuse" he said when he had finished his outburst.

She smirked "I'm returning the curtsey?"

He laughed and it sounded more like a short bark. "So you flirt with me because if flirt with you?"

"So you try to beat me at my own game?"

"Something like that."

"Gee Captain and here I thought you were flattered." Flynn parked in front of her address and casted a grin her way.

"Well you've probably just lost a bet Lieutenant", she replied getting closer and smirked while saying in that clipped voice of hers "I'm not flattered since I know, oh wait how did you put it" she mimicked thinking before she continued "you always flirt."

With that she exited the car and Flynn could only watch her depart with swaying hips. His gaze lingered on her frame till she disappeared into the building. He leaned back sighing.

"I'm such an idiot I shouldn't have started this" he said to himself. He would never admit it out loud but he had grown to be attracted to his Captain. She would never surrender to his advances, so he didn't really try. I need to forget this, he thought and vowed to find a distraction from his thoughts about his bosses legs and lips and, damn from her!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Here's the next chapter, couldn't resist. Thank you all for r&r it infuses my creative flow_

Sharon had decided to have the press release and had to be there for the press conference in the morning on Taylor's order. The department was swamped with calls as usual after those press conferences but there wasn't a sign from the killer.

"He won't call", Lauren predicted dismissing yet another record of a lunatic claiming to be the killer. They had been doing this from the news at noon till late afternoon and everyone got tired. Since Lauren had to wear yet another outfit from her mother she felt less than comfortable in her own skin anyway and somehow every call someone deemed important was run by her, to decide if they should follow up. when Tao came in

"I think this might be interesting. The letter was delivered a few moments ago! And it's written in blood! And it's for the Captain!" he exclaimed excitedly. He handed Sharon a pair of gloves and waited till she had put them on, before he handed her the letter. "I had it scanned, no bombs Ma'am!" he added smiling. Sharon nodded, thanking Tao, who handed out latex gloves to everyone else. Sharon opened the letter and put the envelope in an evidence bag held ready by Tao, before she put the letter itself into another one Flynn had ready for her.

She read out loud.

_Dear Boss,_

_I deemed it fit to start the letter like this, although we both know I should write lady boss. I laughed to see you all look so clever on TV and your boss talk about being on the right track. I'll be down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. I set the place for you last time bet you haven't figured out that so far. Women shouldn't be in charge. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a bottle and guess what, figured out how to keep it useable. This letter wouldn't have been half as much fun otherwise. I love my work and I'll start again. Too bad I know where, we both know when. I'd invite you to the dance but not yet. The next job I'll do I'll slice the ear and send the one of the other to you. We know the dance. Will you dance with me? Soon we'll know my dear Captain. _

_Yours Hollywood Ripper_

_PS: Albeit I appreciate his work, yet this name suits me better, don't you think?_

Lauren had gotten chalk white, while her mother was reading. Her lips were a thin line when Sharon finished. She grabbed the edge of the table she was leaning at and her knuckles turned white. She was frightened and furious at the same time.

When her mother looked up and saw her she asked. "What do you think?"

"That I told you this is a very bad idea. I told you not to play with his fantasies!" Lauren said in a low voice and pushed herself away from the table. She held the hand out for the letter in silence. Her eyes where huge and showed the emotions she tried to contain. She read the letter in silence and everyone's eyes were on her till Provenza couldn't bear it any longer.

"Wasn't that what we wanted to get him talking to us?" he asked frowning.

"Yes but I said it was dangerous to play along his fantasy and the press conference was exactly what he wanted. In addition we managed to give him another obsession."

Flynn "What obsession could we have given the idiot?"

Lauren turned her gaze towards the Lieutenant and he saw the young doctor was on the verge of tears.

"This letter tell's us several things", she said her voice strained with unshed tears. I did this, I gave her the idea, she thought when she continued "first, the killer is definitely male, second he's copying the Ripper murders, but doesn't deem himself the Ripper's reincarnation and last but not least he's obsessed with my mother and the phrases _I'd invite you to the dance but not yet_ and _Will you dance with me? Soon we'll know my dear Captain _indicates he plans to make my mother one of his victims."

She handed the letter to her mother in a brisk motion and stalked away the heels clicking in the silence that had settled in the murder room. She fled to the ladies and closed herself into a stall before she allowed the tears to flow. She dug out her phone and called the airline to yell at a poor call center agent about why her luggage wasn't found yet.

"It can't be so difficult to find an old Louis Vuitton suitcase! Where did you send it? Timbuktu!?" she yelled and hung up on the woman on the other hand telling her she had to be patient they'd call if they found it. She sobbed her head in her hands.

"Lauren?" Sharon asked gently. "Come out there. We'll figure this out."

The door flew open. "What do you want to figure out? What to wear for your killer!" she yelled and came out.

"I'm not dead yet and I don't plan to die soon sweety", she said drawing her daughter into an embrace.

"If something happens to you it's my fault!" she sobbed head buried against her mother's shoulder. "No, I decided to have the press conference and if anyone is to blame, it's Taylor wanting me on screen. Lauren I need your clear mind here. We have to get everything out of this letter that is there to see and I need you to find it. It's better than anything we had in months. there won't be usable prints, we both know that." She felt Lauren straighten up and snuffle. Looking up she found her daughter's eyes no longer oozing tears and smiled encouraging.

"Come on let's get some tea and have a look at this letter again, while I tell Chief Taylor about our new lead!"

10 minutes later Lauren found herself analyzing the dreadful letter, hugging a cup of tea in her mother's office while Sharon talked to Taylor over the phone.

"Yes Chief Lt. Tao pulled prints we're analyzing the letter at the moment and wait on the results", she explained, when Taylor told her he'd be down in some minutes to hear in person what they got and see this letter. She nodded "As you wish Sir", and hung up. Her attention went back to her daughter who had made some notes. "Any thoughts?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. Your killer is educated. He didn't make any spelling mistakes. The meticulous straight lines he keeps in the letter allow to draw the conclusion he either used a lined paper underneath or he is obsessively accurate. It's a guy and a narcissist. Most sentences start with I. He is very confident. He does not belief a woman can catch him and he has every intention to end your life. He has evolved from only copying the Ripper. He uses the Rippers m. o. and is probably trying to earn more fame than his idol. He is deeply disturbed but on the outside you'd never recognize him."

While Lauren continued to give a profile based on the letter and what they knew from the crime scenes the team outside gathered.

"We need to make sure the Captain's safe. We take turn's in watching the house at night. Who's first?" Provenza announced.

"Do we really know if Lauren's right?" Sykes asked.

"I'd say the girl was right on a lot of things so far and I don't want to find out the hard way", Sanchez said, and everyone nodded. This was how far they'd come. They cared enough to organize a night watch for their Captain.

"I'll do the first night", Flynn said decidedly. Quickly the second went to Sanchez the third to Sykes and a forth to Provenza and the night after that would be Taos. After that they'd start all over again if they hadn't caught the killer till then.

"Lt. Flynn is still out there" Lauren said glancing down to the street where Flynn was parked. Sharon had told him to leave several times and it was almost midnight. She got up looked outside and grabbed her phone from the table, calling Flynn again.

"Yes?"

"Come upstairs."

"Finally wanting that bed time story?"

"I'm in no mood for this Lieutenant now come up", she said pointedly and ended the call. She looked at Lauren "I think we don't want him to stay in the car all night."

"We don't?" Lauren asked raising her brows.

"No he has a heart condition. It's not good for him to be up and out there all night."

"So you want him to watch me sleeping on the couch?" the younger one frowned.

"Of course not, you sleep in my bed."

"And you?"

"Me too", Sharon smirked.

"Oh no mom, that's embarrassing!" she said sounding like a teenager.

"Do you want to cuddle with Rusty?"

Before Lauren could answer the bell rang. "That Lt. Flynn and he gets the couch tonight, no discussion!" Sharon warned and went to the door.

"Lieutenant is that you?"

"No it's Little Red riding hood", he answered and she opened the door.

"Come in", she ordered.

"You have this couch tonight", she pointed at the couch. "I don't have the energy to deal with your insubordination tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk about this" she added and Flynn looked from her to Lauren who only shrugged.

"I'm ok in my c…" he started and stopped when she held up a hand.

"Don't argue with me or I'll get really mad Andy. I need some sleep, we all do."

It was settled then. Lauren felt awkward when she slipped under the covers of her mother's bed. "Thank god you kept a king size bed" she mumbled and stretched. Her back cracked and she was a little bit grateful for the opportunity to sleep in a bed.

Sharon smiled at her in the darkness "You are even more stubborn than me. You wouldn't have survived another night on the couch anyway."

"You need a new couch", Lauren mumbled.

"You need more sport."

"You need a new couch", the younger mumbled sleepily.

Within minutes Lauren slept and Sharon couldn't resist to text Flynn.

Everything ok on the couch front?

Everything's peachy. You can't sleep?

Are you going to offer a bed time story?

No wouldn't want to wake up Lauren. Just asking

Just for the record I'm still mad at you

Just for the record it don't care and before you ask I'm still flirting with you

She smiled and put the phone back on the bed side table before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Flynn was fast asleep on the couch when Sharon came in dressed already dressed at 6 a.m. Sleep had left her early this morning. She made sure Flynns hand wasn't anywhere near his gun before she touch his shoulder gently. "Lieutenant?" she said smoothly.

Flynn blinked "huh?" he gave back sleeply.

"It's time to get up. If you are quick the bathroom is still free. There are towels if you want a shower", she said silently, while his vision sharpened. He saw the Captain smiling down at him. Did she wake up looking like that every day? With make up? Hm, no she got up entirely to early.

"Morning Captain he mumbled."

"Bathroom", she reminded him, then added "I'll have breakfast ready when you return from your shower." He took a quick shower and toweldryed his hair before he exited the bathroom finding Lauren waiting for her turn. "Morning", she jawned.

Returning to the kitchen he found the Captain making scrambbled eggs and toasting some waffles "Wow. You need any help?"

"You can set the table", she said turning the eggs and pulled some fruit salad from the fridge. Lauren shuffled around the corner next.

She smiled at Flynn. "Slept well?"

"I didn't sleep!" he protested and Sharon giggled, a sound he had never heard before from her.

Lauren knew her mother was nervous. She had this giggle fits only when she was really, really stressed out.

"He was asleep slumped halfway down the couch when I came in", Sharon said between giggles. Lauren laughed a little and asked "How's your back?"

Flynn grumbled "Don't ask."

"See! This couch is a back killer!" Lauren exclaimed towards her mother who giggled some more on that notion.

They had breakfast and even Rusty made attempt to play nice with Lauren. It was a lot of "Would you mind handing me the…" and "Thank you." Sharon was relieved to see they were at least trying to bury the hatchet. She didn't need them fighting on top of everything else.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch till this investigation is over?" Rusty asked and Sharon and Flynn answered in unison "No", but only Flynn continued "We take turns."

Sharon glared at him and it failed to have the desired effect, since Flynn had her in mind giggling. She was even more annoyed when he grinned at her "This won't happen again."

"Nah, Provenza snores like an elephant, you should leave him in his car."

"No Lieutenant. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and I need my detectives at the top of their game", she gave back before she ordered

"Lauren you'll eat at least this waffle!" Sharon said pointing at Lauren's half eaten waffle.

"I'm no child mom and I'll eat if you eat", Lauren gave back and motioned at her mother's untouched waffle.

Sharon dissected the waffle in rhythm with her lecture for Flynn on insubordination and started eating the waffle while she continued to point out in great detail, what she could do to him according the LAPD rules for failing to follow an order.

Rusty cleared his throat "Ahm Sharon couldn't Lauren take me to school?"

Sharon jerked her head towards Rusty. "You mean could Lauren let you drive to school?"

Lauren shook her head "Lauren can't! Rusty you have no idea but I'm the world's worst passenger. Ask my brother. I'll make you nervous. I mean really. That's a bad idea."

"Perhaps some other time", Sharon decided.

Rusty spent the rest of the early morning pouting and mumbled when he got out of the car "Why did I ever get my license when I'm not allowed to drive."

"Well whatever brownie points I had I lost them when I declined."

Sharon smiled "He'll come over it or you'll overcome your prejudices about teenage male drivers."

"Yeah right! My pulse is accelerating at the memory. It's a wonder the car is still there and I spent the better part of my undergraduate studies hoping I'd survive the way to college!" Lauren said her eyes widened. Sharon laughed "Give him a chance. Rusty is very precautious."

The rest of the morning was dedicated to finding out more about Elca's and Melinda's customers. Since Elca didn't work for an agency they couldn't find anything. She preferred cash and had funny loony toons names for her customers in her time planer. The list of Melinda's clients was more revealing. As they had predicted there were some very important people on that list. One name stuck out it was found several times on her schedule right before she went exclusive with McGregor. Judge Simon Richards was one of her most frequent customers and Sharon had him brought in for questioning, while they tried to get hold of some other customers. The Judge hadn't been seated in an interview room yet when Chiefs Pope and Flynn rushed into the murder room. Sharon sighed and motioned for her office.

"Oh my. The Pope that's bad!" Flynn observed handing Lauren a cup of tea. They had gathered at Provenza's desk for better view. The old Lieutenant managed to look busy and to sneak a glance at the office. Lauren pretended to read what was in reality an empty piece of paper. Flynn didn't even bother to pretend working.

"They aren't yelling yet", Provenza mumbled and as if on cue the volume within the Sharon's office picked up considerably. Flynn made a fist with his free hand and after watching the chiefs yell at the Captain for another moment he growled "I'm going in there now!"

Provenza held him back "You can't and me to they'd eat us alive", he glanced expectantly at Lauren.

She put down the mug and the paper "Oh great and what do I say?"

"You're a smart girl figure something out", Provenza said making a shooing motion with his right hand urging her on.

"Great, just great!" she grumbled straightening up. She knocked on the door and opened it after a brief moment. Everyone's eyes turned on her. Lauren blinked innocently.

"You wanted me to tell you when Buzz is ready" she said directed at her mother.

"And this is?" Chief Pope asked.

"The consultant" Taylor spat out in that condescending way of his, while Lauren took a hesitant step into the room. It was an act she wanted to rush in and yell at them how they could dare to yell at her mother but she held herself back focus on Pope smiling shyly and bating her eyes "Dr. Lauren Raydor, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir", she said extending a hand to the Chief of the LAPD. Pope's rage melted away at Lauren's sight and he took her hand.

Taylor on the other hand wasn't fooled so easily. "So perhaps the consultant cares to explain the necessity of dragging in a well known judge for questioning and why we are trying to interview a lot of other important people", he sneered.

Sharon leaned on her desk watching how her daughter played cute on Pope. She couldn't decide what surprised her more, her daughter being able to do it or that it worked. Taylor rolled his eyes when Lauren answered, making bambi eyes tilting her head slightly and smiling just a little broader, while keeping her focus on Pope "I'd love to Chief". Pope, who held on to Lauren's hand far too long for Sharon's liking decided to have this conversation in his office and left Taylor behind fuming and with the order to carry on. When they had left Sharon only shrugged at Taylors glare. "Since he's already here may we interview the judge?" she asked.

"Fine, but no one else from that list till the Chief has made a decision."


	12. Chapter 12 a

Chapter 12

As it turned out the divorced judge was a client of both victims. His alibi for the second murder was weak. Judge Richards claimed to have been asleep in his bed, alone. There wasn't anyone to confirm his alibi. Taylor sat in Electronics watching the Interview conducted by Sanchez and Sykes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Taylor asked.

"Chief if I go in there Judge Richards think's he's in trouble and do you really want Flynn and Provenza in there?" Sharon asked without turning her attention from the screen. Taylor huffed defeated. She was right. He didn't think he'd ever think that but sometimes Raydor in charge was even worse than Brenda Lee Johnson. Sharon almost always knew what she did, that was annoying to no end.

Chief Pope and Lauren returned right when they lead the judge out. The Chief was less than happy when his eyes fell on his second in command and Lauren had a hard time biting back a smirk. She glided off to the side. He snapped at Taylor "My office in five" and turned on his heel to stomp away, followed by a glaring Russel Taylor.

Flynn raised a brow "What did you tell Pope."

Lauren leaned nonchalantly at a desk. "I might have told Will", Provenza cut in "Will huh?!" and Laurens smirk broadened just a little "Yes Will since I insisted on Lauren he insisted on Will. Anyway I told the truth. That we are behind because of Kerby's delayed deliverance of the case files and that he put the Captain at risk because he insisted on her presence at the press conference. I explained that we have to interview the clients because at the moment they are our only lead and we have to see them to decipher if they are disturbed enough to be our killer. And I even estimated that we probably will have two dead high priced hookers tomorrow night because right now I don't see how we should find the unsub."

"And he didn't blew skyhigh at that notion?" Provenza asked.

Lauren made a nmhm sound and took one of her looks wrapping it around her finger exactly at the height where she showed just enough cleavage, that one thought *please only one more blouse button*. Flynn stood there outright staring. He had forgotten what he wanted to say.

"See, it almost always works", she said and walked past both man, gently shutting Flynns open mouth with a finger under his chin "You seriously need to get laid Lieutenant", she whispered and closed the blouse button. She sashayed away to watch the interview she had missed.

Provenza shrugged "See what I told you a smart girl."

"The girl is a woman who's a shrewd, cunning hellcat" Flynn said admiringly.

"It probably runs in the family but if you don't find another distraction for your little obsession, said obsession is going to have your head!" Provenza was no idiot and had already done the math. Flynn had fallen for their Captain and since she wasn't available for him his mind needed a distraction.

Flynn cleared his throat "I don't know what you mean" he said mechanically. It was well kept ritual. Provenza would give some unasked advice and Flynn would deny, following his advice none the less.

"I know girl from SID. I'm too old for her you might still have a chance."

"Give me the number", Flynn said defeated saving name and phone number of said SID officer.

Lauren sat down and finally took the time to call Norton Phillips to fill him in on what happened.

"I freaked at the letter."

"It's normal Lauren, your mother was threatened" he assured her.

"We'll have two more victims tomorrow night and I can't shake the feeling I'm responsible somehow. I feel like I should see more."

"Again normal, but don't underestimate yourself. You knew he wasn't someone believing he was the real Ripper. You knew he was something different."

"And yet I feel like I missed something. You are always big on telling, follow your instinct and mine says I overlooked something."

"So you feel like you already met him? Or is your instinct clouded because your mom is targeted?"

Lauren ran a hand through her hair "I can't say."

"Don't punish yourself, you know there are no miracles and as you told me he doesn't leave prints behind."

"Speaks for his personality disorder. The mess he makes when he kill's has to make him furious. It's only a question of time when he goes on a killing spree. He'll never be able to wait for November to kill again."

Phillips only listened and hummed to encourage her line of thought.

"He probably has an OCD, or several. It'll get harder to conceal them along with the growing psychosis."

Norton smiled. Mostly listening was all she needed to sort things out. "See you know what to do."

"Yeah I have to stop blocking myself! Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Always."

She told him about her conversation with Chief Pope.

"Aren't you a naughty girl", he laughed when she had finished. He got serious again and added "I'm glad you haven't lost your humor."

"If you can't laugh anymore get a new job."

"Gee, did you write everything I ever said down?"

She smirked a little "No not everything, only what you said in lectures."

"Now I hate to end this but I've got a lecture. Let me know how things are going."

"Ok", she said and felt more composed than she had been since she arrived.

She spent the rest of the afternoon going over the interview videos again looking for clues of obsessive-compulsive disorders. She was deep in thought when Rusty placed a salad in front of her "Sharon said you have to eat, even if you are not hungry."

"Thank you", she said absentmindly her focus on the interview video of Judge Richards.

"Shouldn't you be at home she said finally finishing the last video.

"No, there's no one available to watch me so I'm here."

Lauren hummed shutting down the laptop. "That sucks."

"You have to be here too. Doesn't that suck too?"

"I chose to be here you didn't. Sharon said you are expecting the guy to strike again."

She nodded "Yes, Jack the Ripper killed two women on the night from 29th to 30th September."

"But that's tonight."

She nodded again. "And we won't be able to prevent it. We can only hope he makes a mistake," her voice sounded thin and whispery.

"That sucks."

She laughed and it was a bitter laugh. "Yeah that sucks."

It was short after midnight and Lauren watched Despicable me with Rusty in the conference room when Sanchez rushed in "We have a victim!"


	13. Chapter 12 b

Chapter 13

_Hi to everyone who's still with me. I have to warn you this chapter will contain several mentions of the real Ripper murders in detail. _

When Sharon arrived at the crime scene she cast a concerned look at Lauren who had rode with her and wrapped the dark trench Sharon had given her more tightly around her thin frame. She whacked herself mentally. Lauren was a grown-up, she did a good job and she probably had seen crime scenes like this. You can't protect them all their lives she said in mind to herself. Sharon straightened up and marched over to the yellow tape.

"You ok?" asked Provenza, when Lauren fell back behind her mother.

"I don't know" she said airly "last time I was at a crime scene I threw up", she turned her head towards the old grouch "afterwards."

"Just don't whine, we've had enough of that from a DA."

"I never whine Lieutenant", Lauren replied pointedly.

Provenza nodded leading Lauren along "This way doctor". They signed into the log and Lauren followed the Lieutenant. It was a quiet dark back alley "How did you find out about this?"

"We got a 911 call from someone living in one of the buildings. Sykes takes her statement right now."

"Ok", she mumbled and approached where the team gathered warily. A dark alley somewhere in a not so sophisticated part of town, this was consistent with the Ripper murders. It was more interesting to know wether this was Liz Stride- so to speak or Eddowes. She drew in a breath and caught the whiff of blood on the autumn wind. She used the names of the original victims to distance herself from what she was about the see. She joined the squad and looked down at the woman on the ground.

She was wearing yet another Victorian costume. Lauren saw the black cloth jacket trimmed with fur. "That would be the surrogate for Elizabeth Stride", she stated.

"There has to be a pocket in one of the underskirts. There'll be a padlock key, a small pencil, seven buttons, a comb, a broken piece of comb, a metal spoon, a Victorian dress hook, a piece of muslin and some piece of paper. If we are lucky there'll be an ID too, in spirit of evolving", Lauren said monotonous. They couldn't check the pocket yet since it would mess up the crime scene.

"Should we look for that Graffiti?" Tao asked. He had read the information Lauren had provided on the original cases and some more.

The young woman shook her head "No, it was rather near the second victim."

"Detectives please let her just look she might see something we don't, so leave her alone", Sharon cut in. Lauren put hands into the pockets of the trench coat and walked around carefully minding not to mess anything up. She blended out the noise and people.

The coroner confirmed that she had probably died because her throat was cut.

"Kendal is the ear mutilated? And has the victim a pack of mints in her hand?" she asked while examining the postion of the victim from a few steps away.

The coroner checked and said "The mints are there the ears are untouched."

Lauren hummed deep in thought. She looked around the perimeter "She wasn't killed here".

"Gee and you went to university how long to figure that out?" Provenza grunted.

Lauren didn't really notice the side blow "Sorry just thinking out loud", she said silently. The stench of blood wasn't as bad as she had assumed. She took a spot where she could observe and watch without getting in the way further. She stared at the scene, deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" her mother's voice sounded near and she flinched realizing she was standing near her.

"Just thinking that the killer is working on a second victim right now and we can't do anything about it", she said silently.

"You were right about the ID though."

"You know I can tell you what Dr. Morales will write into his autopsy report. I know this is another high priced hooker and I know we'll receive a call regarding the second murder any minute."

"And it will be nearby."

"Perhaps. He has a car that allows him more mobility. There are people who belief the Ripper used a carriage to get around."

"That would mean he had an accomplice. Is that possible?"

Lauren shrugged "Rather unlikely. His perfectionism is bad for teamwork but honestly I'm not sure."

Her mother hummed when her phone rang. She took the call and hummed several times before she said "We'll be right there."

"Lt. Provenza you have this one?"

"Yes Captain."

"Good, I need Lieutenants Flynn, Sanchez and Buzz now, you and the others ASAP. We have another one" she turned on her heel texting the address to everyone. She had walked some steps before she looked over her shoulder "You too Lauren", she ordered and Lauren hurried to catch up.

A bunch of uniforms had already set up the tape and so on, when Sharon pulled up in front of a chic townhouse that was currently renovated.

"Well that's certainly different."

"It is", Lauren said. Flynn parked behind them and Sanchez followed suit. They exited. Buzz had come with Sanchez.

"That's the ugly one?" Flynn asked donning a pair of gloves and getting out shoe covers. Lauren only nodded. He handed out gloves and covers and after they had signed into the log they reluctantly followed Sharon inside. The stench was strong. Sanchez knew it was a lot of blood at the first whiff and Lauren knew she'd vomit after they were finished here. She also knew she had to pay attention. This was the one that counted. He had changed his m.o.

"This one will have been killed here."

"But Lauren, wouldn't that be different from the original ones?" Flynn asked

"He needed more time for this one", she explained as they rounded the corner and stood in a hall. There had been built a stage. It looked like a victorian street set up. Lauren noticed a street sign *Mitre Square*.

"That's his masterpiece!"

Sharon nodded. "Seems so", she said slowly, still taking in the scene, while she glanced at the victim. Buzz was filming already. the victim lay in at the center of the room.

The body lay on its back. She was dressed in a back straw bonnet trim in green and black velvet with black beads tied to the head. Yet another victorian coat trimmed with fur on collar and cuffs with large metal buttons. The top skirt was green chintz, patterned with flowers, in 3 flounces, several underskirts, one grey, one blue and green. She wore a replica of Victorian men's lace boots, the right one restitched with red thread at some places. Lauren knew they'd find a man's white vest and under that a brown linen bodice with a black velvet collar.

When Buzz had filmed the room they approached the victim. Flynn shook his head when he saw her face. The head had lolled left exposing the deeply cut throat. The arms were draped next to the body, palms up. The lower body was exposed. Lauren saw the right leg was bent at the knee, the left one straight out, consistent with the original killings. A great deal of intestines had been removed and draped over the right shoulder. Some part of the gut was placed on the ground between the body and the left arm. Lauren could see from the way the head was turned that her right ear was missing. She asked Buzz to do a close up and made a mental note on the first difference she noticed on this one. She felt bile burning up her throat and swallowed it down forcefully.

*Not now* she told herself and made herself look at the face. There was the cut through the lower left eyelid, the scratches on the upper left lid and the cut through of the right one. The deep cut over the nose bridge down near the angle of the jaw on the right side of the cheek, it was deep, down to the bone, he even had almost cut of the nosetip.

Flynn came to stand near the Captain while Sanchez was going through the house with some uniformed officers.

He watches Lauren stare. "Is she going to break?"

Sharon shook's her head "No, she is trying to see the differences because they might give her a clue on killer", Sharon whispered.

"Please have Dr. Morales check, if parts of the uterus was removed", Lauren said to no one in particular."

After about 3 other minutes Lauren finally looked up and stepped back. It was just then when Sanchez called down from the first floor "Captain you want to see this!" All heads jerked up from the victim towards the voice. Sharon looked to Andy "I'll be right back, Lauren I believe he found the graffiti."

Lauren nodded and followed her mother upstairs.

_- The scot is not the man you will blame for nothing _

_yours Hollywood Ripper-_

"That's different", Lauren stated thinking.

"What the hell does he mean?" came from Flynn.

"Didn't I tell you to supervise downstairs?"

"Provenza arrived he's better at this!"

"Okay", Sharon snapped looking at her daughter again "Any ideas?"

Lauren blinked "Of course, McGregor!" she exclaimed.

"McGregor is a scottish name", Sharon added realization dawning on her.

"He knows we have talked to McGregor."

"That wasn't in the media."

"He could have been following us."

"Either way, we need him brought in first thing in the morning", Sharon decided turning on her heel and running straight into Flynn who had been behind her. "Uh sorry Lieutenant!" She stepped back expecting him to do the same, but he didn't, he only stared down at her "You really think you don't need a security detail?"

"Yes I still think I don't need a Lieutenant ruining his back on my couch" she gave back pointedly.

"Have you seen", Flynn started out loud reducing his volume after a warning "Andy" from his boss "have you seen the woman downstairs?" he asked.

Sharon placed her hands on her hips and said dangerously silent "I won't have this discussion now and I won't suffer another act of insubordination. Now go and help Provenza and get out of my eyes, now!"

Lauren watched her mother's outburst in silence and only said when Flynn had left "The question is legitimate".

"I know but not now",

It was way after 3 a.m. when they arrived home from the scene. Rusty had been sleeping on a couch back at the station. And Sharon reluctantly had allowed Lt. Flynn to spend another night on her couch, because he explained unimpressed by Sharon's glare that he would spend the night watching and she would have had to arrest him, if she wanted him removed.

Lauren had retreated after a quick shower, without vomiting, while Sharon sat on the wingchair hugging a mug with tea.

"Shouldn't you sleep?" Flynn asked shrugging out of his jacket and his shirt, so he was only wearing a white t-shirt and his pants.

"I will. Here's how we do this, you get 3 hours of sleep than me."

Flynn raised a brow "I'd rather you slept first."

She smirked "So you don't wake me up. I don't think so."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Hi, sorry for the delay. Battling the heat, my bad back and the general lack of time didn't allow me to write for some days. I hope you enjoy this part._

After exactly 3 hours Sharon woke Flynn and dragged herself to her bed, waking up Lauren albeit she tried to be quiet.

"Mom, we need to find out who this house belongs to", she mumbled sleepily. "Yes sweety now go back to sleep", Sharon said gently and switched the bedside lamp off.

With entering the murder room any traces of light mood they had recovered overnight evaporated. Lauren's stomach contemplated doubling over after all, when her gaze fell on the pictures on the murder board.

The invitation to the morgue to be there for Dr. Morales`s insight on last night's victims made her abandon her coffee. She was grateful she had omitted breakfast.

Dr. Morales confirmed what they already had expected. The first victim Nora Meyers received only minor attention from the killer. Cause of death was the deep throat cut otherwise her body had been left unharmed.

Different was the other victim. Tracy Lynch, the second victim of last night was an entirely different story. Provenza had told them, he even had had pity with DDA Rios and called her to avoid the morgue.

"We don't need someone puke on our victim", he said glancing at Lauren.

"I'll try my very best", she had replied and had swallowed the need to throw up twice so far and they weren't done yet.

"Dr. Morales is the kidney missing?" was her initial question. Even revulsion didn't kill her curiosity completely.

The Doctor raised his head "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's part of the M.O., did you find the ear?"

"No, nothing."

Lauren hummed and thanked the doctor, stepping back a little content with listening to his findings for the rest of the meeting. It was an exact replication of the Rippers killing of Catherine Eddowes over 100 years ago, but for the total cut away ear.

At the near end of the meeting Flynn poked his head in "You might want to rush this along. Taylor is huffing and puffing because we asked McGregor to come in ASAP."

Sharon sighed "Seriously?"

Flynn only nodded. "He's in the murder room right now."

Sharon hummed silently. "I'll be right there."

Lauren was relieved to escape the morgue early, since she didn't know how long her stomach wouldn't betray her. When she entered the murder room after a quick detour the bathroom she heard Taylor before she saw him. He towered of her mother trying to intimidate her, while Provenza held on to Flynn with a death grip on his arm. Andy locked like he wanted to strangle Taylor.

"I told you several times already it's inevitable to question McGregor again."

"Based on what grounds? You have the writing of some psycho on a wall."

"Exactly!" Lauren said pointedly.

"You!" Taylor started but was cut off by Sharon "McGregor is our best lead to find the killer so far", she said trying to reason with the Chief, knowing that was next to impossible when he was in this mood. She continued anyway "Not even the press knew we talked to him, so either the killer has followed us, or he's somehow connected to Douglas McGregor. Either way, we need to talk to him to find out more."

"He's not a suspect?" Taylor blinked surprised.

Sharon shook her head "No, that's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time."

Tao cleared his throat "You might want to reconsider here. Guess who owns the house where we found Tracy Lynch last night Captain?"

"Let me guess Douglas McGregor?" Sharon said calmly giving Taylor an I-told-you-look.

Tao nodded with enthusiasm and pointed out how he found out who was behind the relatively small company officially owning the house.

"Didn't he have an alibi for the 1st and 2nd victim?" Taylor asked puzzled.

"He was at his ranch outside LA on the night Elca was killed and claimed to have had some private time in his suite in his hotel here in LA for the night Melinda died", Provenza read from a notepad he had produced from one of his pant pockets.

"Hell the guy has a helicopter!" Flynn growled and added "He could be our killer."

Taylor let out a breath glancing at Sharon "And here I thought putting you in charge would make my live easier."

Sharon smirked at him "I assure you I won't antagonize Mr. McGregor on purpose."

"I guess one has to thank god for small favors", Taylor said and exited.

"Hey you putted Taylor to flight", Provenza said watching the Chief disappear.

"One has to thank god for small favors", Sharon said silently gazing at the entrance where Sykes just led McGregor in. They were followed by and a blonde woman in a stone grey suit costume. The whole woman looked colorless – even her eyes were pale gray- next to Mr. Gull who wore a black suit, like his boss, with a white shirt and a colorful paisley pattern in blues and yellows. The Captain knew why she had looked at Gull and the woman first. She was avoiding looking at McGregor because she felt his clear blue eyes were on her since he had entered the room. There was no use in avoiding his glance, when she had to interview him in less than 5 minutes. She smiled and resisted the urge to straighten out her lavender skirt. Her eyes wandered from his feet upward. He had paired his black suit with a bluish lavender shirt and a paisley tie picking up the shirts color and had added deep violet shades. Her eyes finally met his and it felt like he tried to look into her soul through her eyes. It wasn't exactly friendly or flirty but it sure made her nervous.

She extended a hand to him "Thank you for making the time Mr. McGregor", she greeted him.

"I'm always happy to help the police", he said and gestured at his assistant and the woman. "I think you know Mr. Gull and this is Lydia Livingstone. Ms. Livingstone will take over Mr. Gull's position when he retires at the end of the year."

Sharon shook hands with both assistants and led McGregor to an interview room.

Flynn had watched McGregor's arrival and followed him and the Captain with a less than friendly look.

"Go and get some air", Provenza grumbled and nudged him in the general direction of the hallway. "Tao, would you join Buzz! Sykes why don't you keep Ms. Livingstone company? Sanchez come with me" he continued and started for the exit himself before he realized he had forgotten the old man and the profiler, but Lauren smiled.

"We're good Lieutenant", she said and handed him a folder before she turned towards the assistant. "Mr. Gull, would you like a cup of tea in our break room?"

"I'd love to doctor", he replied bowing slightly. Lauren led him away while Provenza frowned at the file, while exiting the murder room, Sanchez in his wake.

Lauren brew some fresh Earl Grey tea with loose leaves, her mother's, after she had asked Mr. Gull to take a seat. "Would you like some milk? Sugar?"

"No, nothing, only the tea."

The young woman nodded and prepared the tea under Mr. Gull's watchful eyes. "So you are retiring?"

Mr. Gull nodded. "I'll move to England to be with my family", he said and albeit Lauren couldn't point a finger to it, the answer didn't sound right in her mind.

"And you show Ms. Livingstone the ropes, so to speak."

He smiled "That is the idea."

Lauren served his tea and poured herself another cup before she sat down with him.

"You have heard of the murders?"

"Yes, that's why you asked Mr. McGregor to come in, didn't you."

Lauren hummed. "Yes. We found one of the victims on the list you provided."

"And the other one?"

"I'd have to ask you if you knew her, but that would mean you have to reveal private details of your boss. I wouldn't put you in this position."

Gull smiled "Mr. McGregor wanted us to fully cooperate with the police doctor. So tell me the name and I'll tell you if he knew her."

"Tracy Lynch."

He nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Yes, yes I think she was the first professional escort he ever used. I didn't know she was still in the business."

"She was Mr. Gull, yet not for an agency. She was on her own. Did she work with an agency when Mr. McGregor dated her?"

Another nod "Yes, she did. Mr. McGregor decided to stop seeing her when she quit."

"It's so sad those women were ripped from life in a cruel way", Lauren said letting on the sadness those crimes invoked in her.

Mr. Gull nodded and sipped at his tea. "Did those women have family?" he asked politely.

Lauren shook her head "Two have siblings but no parents, children or partners."

"That is really sad," he said sounding as if he just said it, because it was recommended.

"They worked all their lives", she said and looked up from her cup to find Mr. Gull staring into his.

"Is Mr. McGregor a suspect?" he asked suddenly glancing back up at Lauren.

"He has alibis for the times of the first murders."

"You know there are rumors the killer is mimicking the Whitechapel murders. I read that in some newspaper."

"Oh no. The killer has gone beyond mere mimicking Mr. Gull. The killer is a brilliant mind we might never stop. It seems like he is always one step ahead."

"So you think he's able to fool the LAPD?"

"He has done so for several weeks now, perhaps even longer. We found the last victim in a house that belongs to a company Mr. McGregor owns."

Gull's eyes widened for a moment "Ah, that's why we're here."

"You know, nobody knew we talked to your boss. I'd suggest you be more careful about security details for some time because we probably were followed."

"Thank you for the advice. Are you permanently here, doctor?"

Lauren shook her head "I'm living on the east coast. I work at a university in Boston."

"Ah so you are consulting on this case?"

She nodded "Yes, my professor thought I might be useful."

"Why?"

"Part of my PHD thesis deals with the Ripper murders."

"Have you studied other copy killers?"

"Yes, and yet this one is unique."

"Why?" he seemed suddenly more interested.

"He is more perfect than the others I've studied."

"Interesting, did you ever talk to one of those?"

"Yes and most were seriously disturbed", she shrugged "I guess if we ever find this one he'll probably be the same in the end."

"But you said this one was unique."

"Yes but madness eventually shows. It's only a question how it surfaces. God all the blood, it certainly would drive me crazy."

"To be covered in blood?"

"Rather the cleaning up."

He nodded understanding "I see."

Meanwhile Sharon took comfort in the distance that the table provided. Douglas McGregor didn't seem impressed or insecure, like most people did, when they were placed in a police interview room.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Where have you been on the night of the 30th September?" she asked kicking herself mentally into interrogation mode.

"At my hotel, I had dinner with some friends there."

"Would you mind naming those friends?"

"Actually yes Captain I would. My friends don't like calls from the LAPD as much as I do. That's probably because they don't know you but nonetheless, I won't have you call my friends."

"Too bad we can't verify your alibi then. Mr. McGregor I'd strongly advise you to give up at least some of those names. You don't want to become a suspect in this investigation."

"I thought I was already a suspect."

She then asked, if the address of the house where they found Tracy Lynch rang a bell.

He shook his head.

"Well you are the owner, or rather one of your smaller businesses owns it. There was a Victorian set that ranged over the entire ground floor and we found her", she laid out some crime scene pictures for him "staged in that very same set. In my opinion Mr. McGregor annoying some friends is the least of your problems right now. You have a lot of explaining to do!"

McGregor picked a picture from the table. He stared at the picture and Sharon wished she could decipher what he thought. He didn't seem disgusted or anything else, even his eyes didn't show any emotion.

"That's gross, but I remember this house now. It's an unfinished horror house. The architect quit after I told him I wouldn't raise his budget he had spent all on this stage."

Sharon nodded. "How long has this house been abandoned?"

"Oh I think since spring, but you'd have to ask Mr. Gull for the day I fired the architect."

"Have you found another one?"

"Yes we plan to open it for Halloween this year. The sets are currently built and should be put in around the 15th."

"So you know the place. Do you see why we want to verify your alibi?"

He nodded "Let me talk to my friends they'll call you."

"That's not how it works Mr. McGregor."

"Ok, I'll have Gull put a list together for you. Anything else."

Sharon shook her head "No but you should not leave the country Mr. McGregor."

They both stud and shook hands once more. "You don't really think I did this", he asked finally showing some emotion. He was disgusted when he glanced back at the pictures.

She hesitated and his eyes locked with hers again "No", she said, her voice the ghost of a whisper.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sykes popped into the break room and announced, „The Captain and Mr. McGregor have finished their interview".

Lauren and Mr. Gull stood. He picked up the Cups and turned toward the kitchen sink to rinse them. "Oh you don't have to do that", she said.

He smiled apologetic "It's a habit" and then he carefully dried his hands with a sequence of movements. Lauren noticed a pattern he repeated thrice before hanging the dish cloth back where it belonged. When they returned to the murder room Mr. Gull was asked to put a list together of McGregor's guests and they departed afterwards.

The assistant gave Lauren a kiss on the hand "It was a pleasure to meet you again. I have to say you are one of the most polite doctors I've ever met."

Lauren smiled uncomfortably "Thank you." She resisted the urge to rub her hand where he had touched her and let it hang by her side.

The second they were out of sight Lauren rubbed her hand. "Good grief. I need to tell you all something."

"Did you find the killer", Flynn asked, still in a foul mood, entering the murder room.

"Yes", Lauren said in a small voice.

"See! I told you McGregor did it!"

"It's not Mr. McGregor, Lt. Flynn", Lauren answered.

Sharon cocked her head sideways waiting for her daughter to provide further information.

"It's Mr. Gull", she said and rubbed her hand again.

"The butler, seriously?" came from Sanchez.

Lauren only nodded rubbing her hand against the side of her pants again.

Flynn on the other hand just raised his brows.

"Lauren I need a little more than a feeling here", Sharon finally said. Her daughter blinked resurfacing from the depth of thought her mind had dived into.

"Sorry. Ok, first it's the replacement", she started walking and emphasized her explanation with hand gestures. "He never told us he was going to retire. The new assistant is a woman in her forties, hence the age of the victims. Mr. Gull probably feels a deep rage against Mr. McGregor for being discarded. He and his family have given their entire life for the McGregor family and now he is just replaced. Since his embedded commitment to his boss prohibits him from simply killing McGregor. Killing the women Douglas had been with is easier in mind and he could act out his hate for women. And I'd bet, if you do some ancestry research, you'll find out that Mr. Gull is related to Sir William Gull, a prominent suspect in the original Ripper murders. When we talked to Gull after our first meeting with McGregor, he told us he had some gentry in his ancestry. Then he was one of the few persons who knew we have talked to McGregor. Not even Taylor knew and the press neither or we'd have read about it in some newspaper", she took a deep breath "And on top he never showed any emotion when we talked about the murders today and if that wasn't enough he has a serious OCD. He follows a certain pattern when drying his hands thrice. I'm almost certain I'd pick up other things if I could study him longer." She rubbed her hand against her pants again and stopped pacing to look expectantly at her mother.

Suddenly everyone was looking at the Captain for her opinion and orders. "Okay" she said slowly still processing some of the things Lauren said. She hummed to buy some time getting her thoughts straight.

"Lt. Tao", she started still not fully having all the things she needed to give an order for in line "would you do the background check on Mr. Gull."

Tao nodded and headed for his desk with a "I'm on it."

"Lt. Flynn you check out if we have any prints on Mr. Gull in our system, while Lt. Provenza checks out his finances. Lt. Sanchez, get us a court order to search Mr. Gulls house and Detective Sykes could you check out if we have any prints from the horror house yet? Lauren, go and wash your hands if it helps you to stop the rubbing, then you come to my office." Sharon turned on her heels and marched off to her office and everyone else scattered in different directions.

After Lauren had washed her hands she felt better and not so much like she had been contaminated. It had taken every ounce of self-control she had not to run screaming from Gull when she realized he was their guy in the middle of their conversation. Her inner voice to poke had made her stir him up. At first she thought his lack of emotion was because of his job. Butlers certainly learned to keep their cool. What had shaken her was his need to have the Hollywood Ripper being special, better than the others who have come before him. Then it hit her, then everything was easy to detect. The coldness in his eyes, the OCD, it was all there.

When she entered her mother's office Sharon sat behind her desk, lost in thought. At her daughter's entrance she looked up. "How do we get him before he kills again?"

"We wait for the delivery of the ear and the kidney and hope he leaves some prints", Lauren sighed and fell in a chair.

"You are kidding."

"I have just no idea how to prove he's our guy."

"Perhaps we could put some pressure on him."

Lauren raised a brow "What do you have in mind?"

"We arrest Douglas for the murders. That would pull Mr. Gull over the edge, wouldn't it?"

"And?"

"We set a trap for Mr. Gull when he tries to attack me. According to you I'm next on his list anyway" Sharon said calmly.

"I don't like this mom. I told you it's always dangerous to play with a psychopaths mind."

"Any better idea?"

Lauren sat there torturing her mind for a better, less dangerous, idea and had to admit she hadn't one eventually.

Sanchez couldn't get a court order to search Mr. Gull's place, while the background check produced that Mr. Gull had never been married, his sister had passed away last year which had been his only family. He had never ever had any brush with law enforcement, a model citizen. His financial records showed no weird activities. He was wealthy for a butler. He probably kept enough cash at home to pay any of the dead women. There were lots of prints form the horror house but sadly there were none of Gull in the system.

Sharon's plan didn't find any approval but since they had no other options they had to go along with it. Just when they had made a rough plan for the setup Sykes came in with two packets. "These were delivered for you Captain."

"Ok, Andy, would you get Dr. Morales. I have feeling he'll be able to complete Tracey Lynch shortly", Sharon said and slipped on another pair of latex gloves. "Lt. Tao check them for prints. Morales should be here when you've finished."

"These are the missing parts?" Sanchez asked gesturing at the packages Tao was dusting for prints.

"No, these are the Captains fresh orders for her candy drawer", Provenza grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Sykes, oblivious to the sarcasm, frowned in confusion "The Captain has a candy drawer too?"

That made Lauren smile, despite the situation and even Sharon had to bite back a grin when she shook her head.

Morales arrived slightly unnerved to be pulled from the morgue when Sharon opened the first box the smaller one. It was the ear. She didn't look at it to long, just handed it over to the doctor for examination. When she opened the second parcel there was yet another letter above the kidney. Sharon picked up the letter and handed the rest over to Morales, who went off to see if both body parts belonged to Tracey. The Captain unfolded the Letter and found a familiar handwriting and read out loud.

_Dear Captain,_

_Sadly I have to depart from Jack's work once again. The first one simply didn't do me the favor to squeal a little. Good employees are so hard to come by these days. I'm very happy to have been able to provide a better scene for the second one. I hope you like my presents. _

_We are nearing the finale dance. Courtesy to your efforts in catching me I won't wait as long as my role model for my 5__th__ victim. Tell your good doctor I'm sorry to deviate from Jack's path._

_Yours sincerely _

_Hollywood Ripper_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They made arrangements for Rusty to sleep at Tao's house for the time being, while Tao and Buzz wired the Captains car to make it traceable at all times.

"If you want to communicate with us you only have turn the lights on. There's a camera in the radio and microphones behind the speaker covers."

"So everytime I switch my headlights on you guys can see and listen in?"

Tao smiled "Exactly."

Sharon nodded clearly not so happy. "Ok and where did you get those fancy earring mics?" she asked putting on the pearls that were really another set of microphones.

"I called Agent Howard. They are lent from the FBI", Provenza provided.

"That basically means you hear me snoring?"

"You don't snore. I grind my teeth in my sleep", Lauren offered with a smile.

"You share a bed?" Provenza was surprised.

"It was either that or the death of my back", Lauren explained pointedly.

Sanchez joined them. "We've finished wiring the Captains condo."

"And what else? A Kevlar bra?"

Flynn smirked "Do you think the FBI has these?"

"I don't want to know", Sharon gave back shaking her head, albeit smiling. Flynn had the rare ability to make her smile even if she didn't feel like it.

"So we're good. Could we arrest McGregor now?" the Lieutenant asked all too eager to put cuffs on the millionaire.

"No, tomorrow! Not tonight. We only have 48 hours to hold him. I want to give Mr. Gull a chance to build up some anger. Let's go home and get some sleep."

And so they did.

Lauren could see Mr. Gull was furious when they arrested McGregor in the morning Sykes and some officers would be staking out Gull in order to try to follow him but he vanished in McGregors hotel after he departed from the LAPD in order to get Douglas lawyers.

McGregor on the other hand didn't appreciate being arrested before breakfast. Sharon felt bad for the arrest and went in to explain. She found him pacing furiously in the interview room.

"What are you thinking you are doing?" he growled when his eyes fell on her.

"Would you mind to sit down? I'll explain this", she held out a mug of coffee as an offer of peace. He bristled but took the mug and sat down. Sharon followed suit and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry we had to do this but there is a reason."

"Other than you believe I'm a serial killer?"

"Yes, we believe we can coax the killer out, by arresting you."

"You…what?! That's insane."

"Sadly not, since this is an ongoing investigation I can't tell you more yet, but in addition to our plan to force the killer into action I think you are way more safe here with us."

McGregor raised his brows. "You know this is going to be a public relations nightmare!"

"For you or the LAPD?"

"Both. So you don't think I'm the killer."

She shook her head and offered an apologetic smile.

"I hope your plan works."

When she heard Taylors booming voice muffled by the door she said "Me too", before she got up and excused herself to endure Chief Taylors yelling at the top of his lungs.

She had crossed her hands behind her back and stood in a relaxed posture as if she was awaiting orders, while she really was waiting for him to stop shouting at her. When his voice ran out of volume and was reduced to croaking she asked in her smooth cool voice "May I?"

The Chief just nodded and accepted the tea Lauren offered him silently and Sharon explained the plan to him.

"That's insane and I hope for you that it works", he croaked and retreated to his office.

"I have to talk to Chief Pope about this yelling" Sharon said calmly and shook her head.

"Would someone keep Mr. McGregor company and please don't forget him when we order lunch," Sharon said turning towards her office.

It was late afternoon when Lauren decided to go home. It was no use in waiting for her mother. According to Sykes Mr. Gull hadn't left the hotel all day.

"I need to do some work for the university and I need to call the airline again about my luggage", she said and added "And frankly I don't think Mr. Gull makes a move in daylight."

Sharon handed her the keys of her car.

Lauren was nervous when she walked down the street where they had parked her mother's car this morning. She checked her environment frequently and was glad for the daylight. She relaxed when she opened the door on the driver's side and suddenly felt someone standing close to her. The next thing she felt was the gunbarrel in her back.

"If I were you doctor, I wouldn't move" Gull whispered softly and continued "Would you mind to hand me the keys and get behind the wheel now, and slowly please" he said.

Lauren did as he asked and he cable strapped her hands to the steering wheel before he closed the door, walked around the car and got onto the passenger seat. Het put her seat belt on and had her heart in her throat. He put the key in the ignition. "Would you please drive where you are staying now?" he was very calm and still the polite butler.

"I'm surprised", Lauren said, "why me Mr. Gull? According to your letter you wanted to take the last dance with the Captain."

"That would be very inconsistent with the Ripper murders, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not as young as Mary Jane Kelly was Mr. Gull."

"But you are closer than your mother."

Lauren swallowed.

"Yes I did some research, doctor. You are the Captain's daughter. I knew you were related when I saw you", he explained.

"Mr. Gull would you care to explain why you do this?" she asked her voice only slightly shaky as she switch the headlights on.

"Why I do this. It started out as cleaning up after my Boss. Sweet Elca decided to blackmail Douglas. I thought about a good way to get rid of her and wanted to it artfully."

"So you mimicked the Ripper murders", she said silently.

"Yes and I kind of liked that, but you know it was like an unfinished piece of art."

Lauren hummed and nearly forgot to stop at a red light. She reminded herself to drive slower.

Meanwhile back at the LAPD.

"Captain!" Buzz came running from electronics Sharon looked up from her desk.

"He, I mean Mr. Gull, he has Lauren!" he panted. He had been so shocked when the picture popped up on his screen.

All color was drained from the Captains face when she got up and hurried into the electronics room.

The squad members who hadn't been on the stake out quickly gathered around the screen where a clear picture of Lauren and Mr. Gull in the Captains car was displayed. Flynn had the mind to get the Captain a chair. He saw her shaking hands. Tao was quickly accessing a GPS tracker with his touch pad. "I got them", he announced.

"Where are they going?" Provenza asked and Tao told him where they were, which could basically mean they could go anywhere in LA.

"Buzz did you hear where they are going?" the Lt. barked.

"No Sir, sorry."

Sharon just stared at the screen, she didn't even register Flynn's hand gently squeezing her shoulder till he spoke "Should we get patrol cars chasing?"

Provenza was about to make the call when Sharon said silently "No, if he hears sirens he could snap and kill her before they reach their destination."

They fell silent and listened hoping Lauren would give them a hint. Sanchez went to get their Kevlar vests.

"Besides you were right, the mess was really unpleasant to clean up. Even tiles need a lot of scrubbing."

"And your hands do too. So you started something and you wanted to finish your work", her voice got calmer, she could do this. She would talk to him so he wouldn't realize she was taking a detour to the condo. Perhaps the others would be able to be there before them.

"Never leave open ends. I thought about getting rid of Ms. Livingstone, but that would have been a little obvious, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it must have been hard to know you would be replaced by a woman."

"Hard is the wrong word, annoying is more accurate."

"Did you take your annoyance out on those women?"

"It was like killing two birds with one stone."

Lauren hummed again.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"What?" she gave back and stopped at yet another red light.

"That it was me."

She had to find the right moment to lie or it would be too quick or too slow. "No, I didn't."

He smirked then, obviously buying the lie.

"How much Ripper will you bring to your final work? Are you planning to decorate my mother's living room with me?"

"No, the bedroom. Mary Jane Kelly was killed on her bed."

"But I have no bed in my mother's condo."

"Hers will do."

Buzz was suddenly very alone in electronics. As soon as they knew where to go, they raced to their cars Flynn taking the Captain along. Provenza called for backup, specifically asking for non-marked cars and no sirens.

For once Sharon appreciated Flynn's driving skills and prayed that they would arrive before Lauren and Gull.

"We'll make it. She's smart, she lull's him with the talking. He will never realize she takes a longer route."

Sharon hummed and slid into her Kevlar. Andy had put his on in the elevator on their way to the garage. She was shaking so badly she could barely close the vest.

"Do I get to wear a costume?"

"Of course, it's blood red."

"Nice metaphor", she gave back.

"Aren't you totally panicked that you're going to die, doctor."

"You know, people react different to stress, besides my curiosity wins. I always want to understand why people kill, kill others who might not have done anything to them."

"It wasn't like the women didn't do anything to me. They treated me like crap. After all, I was just the Butler."

She hummed and said "A personal assistant is far more than that."

"See, that's why it kind of makes me sad to have to use you. Mr. McGregor just doesn't date women this young."

"Gee, I never thought I'd get killed because I wasn't a man's type" she said and even barked a bitter laugh.

"You have a grim sense of humor, doctor."

"I'm about to get butchered Mr. Gull, what is left for me?"

He nodded "I guess you are right. I'm used to begging and crying."

"I tend to surprise people."

"Are you trying to make me be sorry for killing you?"

"No, I don't think you are capable of feeling sorry anymore", she said voice suddenly cold.

"In my line of work you can't afford being sorry."

"I thought that line was reserved for managers."

"Managing a man like Mr. McGregor reaches beyond the duties of a personal assistant. You mother will notice he's an" he hesitated as if trying to find the right expression " … interesting man, once he start's dating her."

"What would make you think my mother would go out with him?"

"Because he wants her and he always gets what he wants."

Lauren nodded and thought with a thin smile that McGregor was in for a surprise too. Her mother wouldn't date a man whose butler had butchered her daughter.

_What am I thinking?_ She asked herself silently. _He is right! I should be crying and begging for my life! _And yet, she felt oddly calm at the prospect of being killed. Would it hurt? Would he be quick?

She was about to find out because they had reached their destination.

Gull cut the binders and led her into the building at gunpoint. "You know what's really sad?"

"That my precious life is going to be wasted by you to complete a series of bloody murders?"

"No, your mother will have to redecorate."

Lauren turned her head to look at him "Seriously?"

He laughed, a short but genuine happy chuckle "No, it's really a shame your brilliant mind will be destroyed."

"How comforting", she said shaking her head.

They had reached the front door and Lauren contemplated to try something, but he ordered her to open the door and she turned the key expecting to have to turn it twice but it clicked open immediately. She was sure she had locked it twice this morning. She let out a breath in relief perhaps they had made it before him. "Tell me one last thing Mr. Gull", she said pushing the door open "which knife are you going to use? A scalpel is too small."

"A fish knife, doctor! Now would you please move", he said, slightly unnerved by her coolness, and urged her on. She made a step and then everything happened all at once. She saw a blur out of the corner of her eyes and was pushed out of the line.

Sykes stepped into Gulls view gun trained on his head "Drop the gun", she ordered. She could see the butler's mind race to find a way out of this, when Flynn stepped up behind him hand held the gun at his head. "You heard her, drop the gun!"

There were some tense moments when one never knew which option he'd pick, giving up or suicide by cop. Mr. Gull's arms went limp, he dropped the weapon and Flynn kicked the gun away before he handcuffed him and read him his rights.

**So the killer's caught. But I'll do a closing chapter but I have some ideas for a sequel****. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**So this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for taking this journey with me, especially everyone who reviewed or sent me a pm. I didn't expect it to be so inspiring to get support for what I write. This is the first story I have finished in a long time and perhaps I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the support of readers and reviewers :-).**

* * *

Lauren sat with her back against a wall in her mother's condo. Dt. Sanchez had been the one to put her out of the line and he had helped her to stand but she found her legs wouldn't support her just yet and just slid down against the wall of the corridor leading to the master bedroom. Her knees were bent up, her elbows bent up on her knees, she put her head in her hands and just tried to take deep breaths to control the trembling of her body. She didn't know how much time had passed, when she smelled a familiar flowery whiff of her mother's perfume just before she felt her mother kneeling down next to her and her hand on her shoulder and that was when the tears came. Sharon sat fully down and gently drew Lauren into her arms who buried her face against her mother's shoulder sobbing, shaking more violently all over. The Captain couldn't hold the tears of relief at bay but managed to let them flow down her cheeks in silenc, while her hand wandered soothingly over Lauren's back.

Around them the Team and their backup took care of everything. Provenza ordered to bring Mr. Gull downtown and reminded Sanchez and Sykes not to accidentally let him run into a fist or something, before he called the D.A.'s office.

Flynn knelt down by the Captain and gently took Lauren's still zip tied hands and cut her loose with his pocket knife. Sharon mouthed a "thank you" and concentrated on her daughter again. She mumbled soothing nonsense for quite some time and waved the paramedic off. Just when she thought Lauren might need some medication to calm down the shaking subsided along with the sobs. She waved off the paramedic for the third time. Andy silently offered another handkerchief, which Sharon took and handed to her daughter. Lauren took it and leaned back against the wall, cleaning the remains of her tears from her face and blew her nose, not caring that she ruined her makeup in the process.

"You got him?" she finally asked her voice barely more than a whisper.

Her mother answered with a hum.

Later at the Station downtown they waited for a D.D.A.

"I guess you can't win twice in one day", Provenza mumbled, when he saw who the D.A.'s office had sent. It was, as if she was always there when least wanted, the infamous Emma Rios.

"Damn, that idiot again", Flynn added also silently.

Lauren raised a brow.

"That's D.D.A. Emma Rios", Tao provided.

Lauren nodded humming. She had heard about her. Someone who could make her mother loose her temper was certainly someone she so didn't want to meet today.

"Is it true that the profiler attacked by your killer is your daughter?" was the first thing she asked seeing Captain Raydor.

Sharon turned and Lauren knew the look it was one that made everyone who knew her mother shut up. Rios however was oblivious to the Darth-Raydor mode. "Couldn't you keep your family out of your work?"

Before Sharon could answer Lauren cut in "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled emphasizing every single word and before she could continue it was Flynn's turn "Yeah, stow it!" followed by Provenza's "If I were you I'd follow those suggestions Emma. Dr. Raydor was here on Chief Taylors call and if it weren't for her we might have never found him, so Emma go in the interview room and make a deal that makes certain this psycho never sees the outside of a prison anymore. If you need some inspiration we have some vivid pictures from his 4 victims for you and just so you know, I'm not sure I have seen something worse than victim number 4."

He held her gaze till she swallowed and nodded "Ok, let's make this deal", she finally said and turned toward the interview room with hunched shoulders. When Sharon started to follow Provenza just held his hand up "I've got it. You go home, now."

Sharon nodded and remembered they had forgotten something. She looked at Lauren "Just a moment", she hurried off to another occupied interview room.

"I'm so sorry Mr. McGregor", she said slightly embarrassed.

"No Captain, I'm sorry. I heard from your technician your plan worked. I had no idea Mr. Gull was capable of …." he made helpless gesture "…this." He was angry, Sharon could see the rage in his blue eyes.

"Neither did we, till Lauren talked to him, when we interviewed you here yesterday."

He nodded "I see now why you arrested me."

She hummed "Of course you are free to go Mr. McGregor."

"Thank you, Captain", he said and they shook hands, him holding on thinking about asking her out, but it wasn't right, not today, so he let go of her. "Are you going to celebrate?"

Now that he mentioned it she had an idea. "Perhaps a little", she said and lead him to the murder room to have him escorted out by Sykes.

"How about we meet up at Sansone's after you all finished here?" she asked. It was quickly settled. They would meet at 8.00 p.m. at the Restaurant. It gave Sharon and Lauren time to pick up Rusty and go home to take a shower and change.

On their arrival at the condo they were greeted by Laurens luggage.

* * *

The Sansone's was a cozy Italian restaurant furnished in dark wood, while the walls displayed idyllic Italian landscapes. It was run by the Sansone family. The father and oldest son working in the kitchen while Mrs. Sansone her daughters managed the service section. There were several other employees, all somehow related to the owners. Mrs. Sansone greeted Sharon and Lauren with hugging both simultaneously against her big bosom. Lauren and the youngest Sansone daughter had been in ballet school together. They had set a big round table for the team and Rusty. Sharon was flanked by Rusty and Lauren, next to Rusty sat Buzz, followed by Sykes, Flynn, Provenza, Tao and Sanchez who sat next to Lauren.

It was a light mood. Between main course and dessert Provenza told Rusty in great detail about D.D.A. Rios entrance this afternoon. He had the grace to let Lauren and Flynn repeat their words themselves.

"You really said *Shut the fuck up*?" he asked Lauren wide eyed.

Lauren nodded smiling "Couldn't help it".

"Man, I so wished I had seen that", Rusty sighed and everyone laughed.

"So Lauren, when are you going back to the east coast?" Sanchez asked right when their ice cream arrived.

Lauren took a moment to admire the homemade scoops of ice cream, she knew to be some of the best ice cream she had ever eaten in her life, before she answered.

"I'm meeting up with my professor and a colleague in New York to fly to London for a conference."

Sharon interrupted her "Why, I thought you'd take a vacation."

"Yes, I am, right after the conference I was invited to speak at about my dissertation", Lauren shot back "and after that I'm coming back to L.A. to take a vacation at my uncles Ranch."

"Your uncle?" Rusty asked, while the others got into other conversations. Flynn and Provenza debated the latest Baseball games with Tao, along with buzz.

"Yeah, uncle Bill is my father's brother and he has a big horse ranch, just outside LA. You can come and visit too, when I'm back if you like and if Sharon's ok with it."

"I'm right here you know", Sharon chipped in taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

"But you definitely need more time to think about allowing Rusty to meet Bill, because it would mean you had to meet him too, because Taylor will never allow a security detail for a Ranch vacation for Rusty."

Sharon just blew out a breath and continued eating her ice cream. Lauren became engaged in a conversation with Sanchez about the conference overseas, while Rusty, Sykes and Buzz talked about a new comedy with Sandra Bullock they had all seen. Sharon smiled happily that they were all getting along and silently slipped away to get some air.

Her phone indicated a text message when she'd just sat down a bench on the otherwise empty terrace.

_You ok?_

Of course it was Flynn. He always noticed.

_Sure._

It didn't take long till she heard his footsteps she turned and smiled at him.

"You needn't check on me", she said when he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to get away from Provenza before I beat his stubborn ass. He has no clue about baseball."

She laughed lightly. "So everything is back to normal."

He laughed too and nodded. "Is Lauren going to be ok?"

"I hope so. I really hope she takes that vacation, she earned it and she need's it."

"Are you going to take one too?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you earned it and need it."

She smiled at him "That's sweet from someone who passed out not so long ago because of his high blood pressure."

"That was Provenza's fault!"

Another small laugh escaped her "You two are incorrigible", and caught his gaze. They shared another friendly smile, held the gaze for some moments longer and finally broke apart staring into the ground, Andy trying to come up with something to say and Sharon trying to decipher if he was flirting. Lauren, who had witnessed the whole exchange decided to get them out of their misery of not knowing what to say.

"Hey don't let your ice cream melt, you know Mama Sansone doesn't like that!" she called from the terrace door and turned back to their table. Flynn jumped up like a boy caught making out. Sharon managed getting up from the bench more graceful. "Right, we wouldn't want that", she mumbled and headed back in followed by Andy.

* * *

The next morning Lauren was up first and made breakfast when Rusty rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Hey", she answered giving smile.

"You're up early", he observed.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, had a nightmare. Want some scrambled eggs?" she asked and got a nod. Rusty slid on a stool and was served with a glass of milk scrambled eggs and a slice of freshly crisped ciabatta.

"So you are leaving today?" he asked warily.

She hummed and sat down opposite him with a helping of scrambled eggs and a glas of water, no bread.

He picked around in his breakfast and stared into the ground.

"You aren't ready to tell her your secret, yet?" she asked realizing the ultimatum she had issued ran out today. She sighed and continued "Ok here's the deal, take your time but don't wait too long, she'll notice eventually and you want to tell her before that happens."

Rusty let out a breath of relief and nodded. He looked up and said silently "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm sure spilling whatever you think you need to keep from her would be healthier for you. The right thing is usually not the easy thing."

"Say's the woman, who was too afraid to tell Sharon she was coming to profile the Hollywood Ripper", he smirked.

"I don't say I never pick the easier way."

They ate in silence till Rusty said giving Lauren a once over "Didn't you get your own clothes yesterday?" he asked noticing the black blazer, light gray suit pants and the silken light gray blouse.

Laurens face fell and she almost whined "That is mine!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it and will probably do a sequel. **


End file.
